El Zorro Blanco
by Joshep1
Summary: Esta historia no es mia solo la estoy compartiendo con todos. Se acabo la gran cuarta guerra ninja por la muerte de Madara a manos de Naruto, pero desde las sombras surge un nuevo mal que querrá que no tengan paz en las naciones ninja. Lo se, pesimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Introducción**

Esta historia se centra en Naruto Shippuden, después de la invasión de Pain a Konoha, el viaje de nuestro héroe a la aldea de la nube, el entrenamiento con Killer Bee, el regreso de Naruto a Konoha al terminar el entrenamiento para controlar el poder del zorro de las nueve colas y el inicio de la guerra contra Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Nos encontramos en uno de los escenarios de guerra más grandes desde la última guerra shinobi.

Así es, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Los 5 Kages y Killer Bee, se encuentran luchando agresivamente contra los 7 Bijuus controlados por Madara.

Ya que, al liberarlos de la estatua que los mantenía sellados, utilizo su Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan para así tener el control sobre ellos mediante un genjutsu.

El ejército de shinobis de las 5 naciones ninja, se encontraba luchando contra los mercenarios y shinobis renegados, que Madara tenía bajo su mando.

Los 12 Novatos (12 por que cuento al grupo de Lee, Neji y Ten-Ten y 11 en estos momentos, ya verán por qué.) y taka, se encontraban luchando contra Zetsu y Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke y taka estaban al lado de Konoha, ya que, se enteró, que si Madara ganaba, el sería entregado a Kabuto, así que tomo la decisión de regresar a Konoha, para alegría de una y odio de otros.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante ocurre en un lugar lejos de ahí .

Lejos de ahí se encontraba nuestro héroe favorito, luchando contra nuestro villano favorito.

La lucha era de proporciones colosales, técnicas salían de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, técnicas poderosas, pero se veía que esta batalla estaba en su recta final, ya que, nuestros 2 luchadores estaban totalmente exhausto.

Madara tenía la máscara destruida, su capa de Akatsuki quedo en el pasado, tenía una marca en forma de espiral en su abdomen, signo inconfundible de que ahí , impacto un Rasengan, su ojo Izquierdo está cerrado, ya que tuvo que recurrir al Izanagi en una ocasión, para así borrar una herida en su espalda producto del impacto del Rasen Shuriken.

Naruto por su parte tenía su camisa desgarrada en pedazos, solo le cubría su camisa a mallas, el pantalón tenía un pedazo desgarrado desde la rodilla derecha hasta abajo, su hitai-ate quedo en el pasado, ya que no se encontraba donde siempre, en su frente. Tenía una perforación en su hombro derecho que a simple vista no sería grave, pero debido al alargue que tenía la pelea, botaba sangre, no a montones pero botaba y eso puede ser peligroso, tenía una herida que le cruzaba la frente, debido a esto perdió su hitai-ate en ese momento de la batalla, unas heridas leves en diferentes partes de su cuerpo que no representaban problema.

-"Debo felicitarte Naruto-kun, me estas poniendo a luchar a mi máximo poder. Jajaja, desde mi batalla con Hashirama Senju no me divertía así" - grito Madara dentro de su técnica final más poderosa: Susanoo.

-"Hmm supongo que hasta los locos se divierten" - dijo Naruto.

-"Pero aun que me esté divirtiendo, esto debe acabar" - dijo el pelinegro de una forma seria.

Madara inicio una secuencia de sellos mientras su pecho se infla de forma descomunalmente grande y el Susanoo desparecía, ya que todo su chakra esta en esta última técnica.

-"Estoy de acuerdo en eso" - dijo el pelirrubio al momento en que dos clones aparecían e iniciaban una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

-"¿De nuevo el Rasen Shuriken?, esa técnica solo HARÁ MI ATAQUE MÁS PODEROSO" - grito Madara, su pecho no se encontraba inflado ya que se intrigo por lo que hacía el rubio y se detuvo.

-"En eso tienes razón" - dijo Naruto - "¿pero, sabes que es lo bueno de tener al dios del fuego sellado en tu interior?" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Madara.

De repente el Rasengan que se encontraba girando en las manos de Naruto, empezó a cambiar a un color rojo intenso, idéntico al fuego, que desprendía un calor bastante alto. El Rasengan empezó a crecer un poco, pequeñas ondas de chakra salían en forma de látigo alrededor de la bola de fuego (Háganse una idea de una imagen del sol, de esas que ponen en los documentales, que es una bola roja con ondas en forma de látigo que salen y regresan a su interior).

-"Te presento mi segundo Rasengan que lleva un Elemento" - grito Naruto, al tiempo en que su mano se alzaba sobre su cabeza.

En ese mismo momento Madara realiza una nueva secuencia de sellos conocidos para Naruto.

-"Debes darle las gracias a Sasuke por esto Naruto-kun" - dijo el Uchiha.  
Se empieza a escuchar como si una parvada de aves, se moviera e hiciera ruido.

-Chidori \- grito Madara, su chakra salía de su brazo derecho, formando una cantidad de rayos que se alzaban a una gran altura.

-"Así que lograste utilizar el Chidori" - dijo el Pelirrubio desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, mientras ingresaba más chakra a su nuevo Rasengan, haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor debido a la herida en su hombro.

La batalla de los Kages contra Los Bijuus llego a su fin, aunque los Bijuus fueran increíblemente fuertes, eran simples animales, que no razonaban.

Ya que en cierto momento el Sharingan que tenían en sus ojos debido al genjutsu, de Madara desapareció, al desaparecer se atacaron entre ellos derrotándose unos a los otros y dando tiempo a los Kages de sellarlos en objetos especialmente creados para eso.

-"Gracias a que el genjutsu cayo, pudimos acabar" - dijo el Raikage, notablemente exhausto por la batalla.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Raikage-dono" - dijo el viejo Tsuchikage que se encontraba al lado de los recipientes que contenían a los bijuus.

-"Lo que me extraña es como el genjutsu cayo" - dijo Tsunade, intrigada.

Y como si de un mensaje se tratara se sintieron dos potentes chakras en incremento, al tiempo que los ninjas sobrevivientes de la pelea de que tuvieron llegaban al lugar donde estaban los Kages.

-"Este chakra, es de" - dijo Tsunade, llamando la atención de los 4 Kages y los ninjas que lograron escuchar.

Su rostro mostraba orgullo, asombro y miedo, de lo que pasaría si ese chakra era utilizado y como si de una Kunoichi que no hubiera peleado contra 7 Bijuus y tener que participar en el sellado de cada uno, se movió, seguida de los Kages, que dejaron a un grupo de Anbus al cuidado de los objetos que contenían a los demonios.

Lejos de donde los Kages se encontraban, pero cerca de donde se encontraban Madara y Naruto, los 12 novatos y taka, terminaban la lucha contra Zetsu.

Ya que Kabuto huyo al ver que no podrían contra ellos. Zetsu se encontraba empotrado en una pared de rocas, su brazo derecho desapareció debido al corte de la espada de Suigetsu.

-"Sasuke-kun, termina con esto" - grito cierta pelirosa.

En cuanto Sasuke formo el Chidori y se disponía a introducirlo a la altura del pecho de Zetsu, se sintió una onda de calor enorme, seguida del ruido de lo que parecía ser muchas aves y 2 Chakras enormes.

Los 12 Novatos dejaron de prestar atención a Zetsu para ver en la dirección de donde provenían los poderosos chakras, tiempo suficiente para que Zetsu pudiera fundirse en la tierra y escapar.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, alerto a sus compañeros, como no tenían nada más que hacer ya que sus enemigos escaparon, empezaron a correr en dirección de dónde venían el chakra, el calor y el sonido de aves.

-"Karin, busca a quien perteneces esos chakras" - dijo Sasuke con su tono de voz frio, pero Karin ni se inmuto.

Ella odiaba a Sasuke por intentar matarla y desde que llego a Konoha para ser interrogada y logro ponerse al servicio ninja de esa aldea, eso ya no le importaba.

-"Hmm, si mi serias un inútil, Sasuke" - dijo la Pelirroja mientras se concentraba en la dirección donde venían los poderosos chakras.

-"Uno de los chakras es de Madara, al parecer está ¡concentrando todo su chakra en un solo punto!" - dijo Karin - "El otro Chakra es de" - se queda sin habla, como podía tener tanto chakra, aunque llevara poco tiempo de conocerlo se sorprende de la cantidad de chakra que posee.

-"Karin que sucede" - pregunto Ino, que vio preocupada la reacción de la pelirroja.

-"Este chakra es de" - Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

En la misma dirección que a la que se movían ellos, los 4 Kages seguían a una sorprendida Hokage.

-"Tsunade-Sama que sucede" - pregunto la Mizukage, que guarda mucho respeto por la Legendaria Sannin.

Como si estuvieran conectadas Tsunade y Karin respondieron en un grito.

-"Uno de estos Chakras es de, Uzumaki Naruto" - gritaron ambas, al mismo tiempo viéndose las caras, ya que en el medio del camino se toparon los dos grupos, el grupo entero desde los Kages hasta los Chunnin ahí presentes se sorprendieron.

-"Chicos, si ustedes están aquí es por que ganaron" - dijo Kurenai, a lo que el grupo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, en forma de respuesta.

-"Estamos cerca" - grito Tsunade que seguía al frente de todos, rápidamente salieron del bosque para encontrarse a los pies de un cráter enorme.

-"Qué clase de poder puede hacer algo así " - pregunto Gaara, viendo que nadie respondía, oriento su mirada hacia donde la tenían todos para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

En el centro del cráter se encontraba Madara con un Chidori nunca antes visto, el tamaño que desprendían los rayos alrededor del brazo podía llegar a alcanzar la altura de Gamabunta, o incluso superarlo.

Pero eso no era lo asombroso.  
Lo asombroso era lo que tenía nuestro héroe en su brazo.

Era una esfera de chakra roja intenso, para todos los ninjas, desde shinobis hasta kunoichis que miraban esa esfera era como ver un sol, no más grande que gamakichi, pero que con solo estar cerca se podía sentir el inmenso poder que emanaba dicha esfera.

No podían quitar sus ojos de esos dos ataques, el poder era increíble, sus formas todo era algo nunca antes visto, pero todo se cortó cuando Madara y Naruto iniciaron sus carreras para juntarse y así ver que ideal ganaba: La paz controlada mediante la guerra o la paz mediante la unión de las naciones ninjas.

Todo se tensó al escuchar 2 gritos de diferentes voces.

-Chidori \- grito Madara Uchiha.

-Katon: Gōkakyū Rasengan - grito Naruto (Perdón si no les gusta el nombre, pero si no me equivoco, creo que Gōkakyū es Gran bola, junto con la palabra Katon seria gran bola de fuego y junto con la palabra Rasengan a mi parecer seria: Gran bola de fuego en espiral o gran bola en espiral de fuego, no se la verdad, jiji)

El temido y esperado choque de ambas técnicas llego, y como muchos predijeron el resultado fue devastador, se podía, ver como Fuego y Rayo luchaban para ver quien ganaba, al parecer se podía ver como el Rayo ganaba terreno que el fuego dejaba, alarmados por esto, ya que si el Rayo ganaba, Naruto estaría en grave peligro. Hasta que en el epicentro de los ataques se escucharon voces.

-"Peleaste bien Naruto-kun, pero, aun así yo soy superior a ti" - dijo calmadamente Madara

"YO LUCHE CONTRA EL SHODAIME HOKAGE Y AUN ESTOY AQUI, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PIERDA CONTRA UN NIÑO COMO TU, TE QUITARE AL KYUBI Y TE MATARE" -grito Madara viendo a la cara de Naruto que se encontraba cerca de él aun sin detener el ataque, pero lo que vio en la cara del rubio lo desconcertó. Una sonrisa de victoria, eso era lo que tenía Naruto.

"Yo no moriré aun, no aun, aun no hago lo más importante en mi vida" - dijo Naruto con una calma, que le congelo la sangre a Madara.

"YO AUN NO ME CONVIERTO EN HOKAGE" - grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, mientras emanaba más chakra.

Poco a poco Naruto ganaba el terreno que perdió, para asombro de todos los que rodeaban el cráter donde estaban aquellos poderosos ataques, y para el disgusto de Madara, que se sentía humillado.

Y para un asombro mayor, con un grito que todos escucharon el Chakra que contenía el poderoso ataque de Naruto se empezó a incrementar, ganándole terreno a Madara.

Fue consumiendo todo el poder del Mega-Chidori de Madara, el al ver eso pensó en detener el ataque y utilizar el Kamui para salir de ahí o hacerse intangible y así como lo pensó lo hizo, pero ese fue su último movimiento.

Al cortar el flujo de chakra del Chidori y tratar de alejarse para utilizar el Kamui, vio su error.

Todo su chakra se consumió al realizar el Chidori y cuando puso su vista en el frente vio su muerte en forma de un sol.

No sentía nada, solo frio, un frio extremo que un segundo después se apagó para sentir un calor, un calor tan alto como si estuviera caminando sobre lava, pero no en sus pies, en todo su cuerpo lo sintió.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver qué pasaba y ahí lo vio, vio a Hashirama Senju nuevamente pero como, él estaba luchando contra Naruto solo hace unos segundo y ahora estaba frente al Senju, no entendía, como podía estar ahí , pero él lo veía claramente ese cabello castaño, sus ropas rojas, su hitai-ate con el símbolo de la Hoja, pero que tenía en sus manos era una bola de fuego.

Ahí lo vio bien, su pelo se acorto y cambio a un rubio dorado, ya no estaba en caída ahora se encontraba en puntas, marcas en las mejillas, todo cambiaba pero no cambio algo esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de la persona que el considero un gran rival, así como un gran amigo, esa sonrisa la tenía ese rubio.

-(Uzumaki Naruto eh, quien lo diría tienes su misma sonrisa, así como una ves perdí esa batalla y vi esa sonrisa antes de mi supuesta muerte, ahora la veo en ti) - pensó Madara viendo como sus pies se empezaban a desintegrar por el fuego de la técnica, recordaba su vida, todas sus peleas, el sacrificio de su hermano, su exilio, participar en la matanza del clan uchiha, todo lo que vivió, no se arrepentía de nada.

A medida que Madara pensaba su cuerpo se desintegraba, hasta que solo quedaba de su pecho hasta su cabeza, todos miraron eso con alegría.

Naruto, el ninja por el que solo unos pocos apostarían llevaba la paz al mundo ninja, pero nadie pudo escuchar las palabras de Madara, solo Naruto pudo escucharlas.

-"Reconozco que eres fuerte chico, esta vez si no hay escape para mí, te reconozco como un Hokage" - todo esto lo dijo mientras terminaba de desintegrarse.

Silencio era lo único que había ahí en los bordes del cráter que fue el escenario de la más grande batalla que hubiera pasado en el mundo ninja, eso era lo único que estaba ahí un gran silencio.

La técnica había terminado, Madara fue consumido y no quedo rastro de ello, el solo se mantenía de pie mirando hacia el frente, pero si se veían bien sus ojos, estos no estaban presentes.

Cayo en la inconciencia al final del ataque pero aun así , no se rindió.

De pronto estallo todo en gritos de victoria, pero él no escuchaba nada, él ya estaba inconsciente, se mantenía de pie por puro impulso de lucha, hasta que ya no pudo más, sus rodillas se flexionaron y cayo pesadamente hacia al frente, detrás de él bajaban todos los shinobis, kunoichis, de Anbu a chunnin hasta los 5 Kages, todos con preocupación por el estado del Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Todos los presentes alrededor del cráter veían la escena, vieron morir desintegrado a Madara, no lo creían, que aquel shinobi por el que ellos no darían ni un ryu, venció a la mayor amenaza de todos los tiempos.

El silencio abandono los alrededores del cráter para convertirse en gritos de victoria, todos proclamaban una sola frase: ¡Gracias Naruto!

Pero todo se apagó cuando lo vieron desplomarse de forma pesada hacia el suelo, todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: debido al cansancio, empezaron a correr al centro del cráter para ayudar al Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

* * *

 **Bueno he decir que esta historia no es mía la estoy publicando ya que me gusto y quería compartirla con todos. Lastimosamente no se me el nombre del autor/a pero si la lee me avise que no tengo problema en dejarlo, después de todo es de él/ella. Aunque le hice unos pequeños arreglos, ninguno muy significativo como para decir que le cambie toda la trama de la historia como por ejemplo: Correcciones de ortografía. Disculpen los errores de ortografía después de todo puede que se me pasara alguno.**

 **Tengan en cuenta que yo lo publicare hasta lo capítulos que tengo guardados.**

 **Nos vemos después.**

 **Merece Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Tsunade corría desesperadamente al centro del cráter para revisar a Naruto, tras ella, todos los shinobis.

-"Quién lo diría, el dobe acabo con Madara" - dice Sasuke, que al igual que todos corría hacia el centro del cráter.

-"Si Sasuke, ahora ya no eres de la Elite" - dijo Kiba en forma de burla, que hizo efecto en todos menos en cierto pelinegro y pelirosa.

-"Cállate Kiba, gracias a Sasuke-kun, Zetsu y Kabuto están derrotados" - dijo Sakura.

-"Hmm, a mi parecer ellos escaparon, no es cierto chicos" - dijo de nuevo Kiba, aumentando aún más el enojo en Sakura y Sasuke.

-"Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es Naruto-kun, desde cuando están fuerte y atractivo" - dijo Ino, ganándose una mirada de todos por usar el término "kun", y por lo de atractivo.

-"¡INO, QUE DIABLOS DICES!" - grito Sakura.

-"¿Que, no lo puedo negar, no lo vieron? Solo tenía puesta la camisa a mallas, se podía ver todo su pecho y estómago" - casi babeando hablo la Yamanaka.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mocosa" - hablo Anko, ganándose la atención de todos.

Después de decir eso, se relamió los labios de una forma que hizo que todos los hombres tuvieran un escalofrió y vieran donde yacía el inconsciente rubio. Todos tenían un solo pensamiento: (Naruto ten cuidado).

-"¿Naruto, está bien?" - dijo la Legendaria Perdedora levantando el cuerpo del inconsciente rubio.

Miro todo su cuerpo, vio todas las heridas, brazos, piernas, abdomen, pecho, rostro, pero la que la alarmo más era la herida que tenía en el hombro.

Al parecer por la potencia del ataque, la herida se abrió de nuevo, botaba sangre nuevamente.

-(Demonios, no tengo el chacra suficiente, la pelea y el sellado me dejaron sin el chacra suficiente, podría usar mi Chikatsu saisei no jutsu, para liberar el resto de mi chacra)" - pensó la Godaime Hokage de Konoha.

-"¡Shizune, Sakura, Ino vengan a ayudar, ahora!" - grito Tsunade alarmando a todos, porque un grito de Tsunade de esa forma es algo serio.

-"¡HAI!" - exclamaron las 3 acercándose donde se encontraba Tsunade y un inconsciente y sangrante Naruto.

-"Los demás, preparen una camilla, le daremos el tratamiento básico, pero necesita estar en un lugar con mejores instalaciones" - dijo Tsunade a lo que los demás ninjas obedecieron sin dudar - "¿Mizukage-Dono, tu aldea es la más cercana, podemos iniciar la movilización?"

-"Claro que si Tsunade-Sama" - Dijo la hermosa Mizukage, que no despegaba la vista del torso de Naruto, claramente se apreciaba en su rostro un sonrojo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-(No está mal el niño, rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y esas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacen ver tierno y sexy a la vez) - pensó la Mizukage que hasta el momento, aún seguía sin quitarle la vista a Naruto.

Todos los demás veían esto alarmados, si Tsunade la Legendaria Sannin, la ninja médico que ahora es Hokage no podía realizar una curación por si sola, era algo grave.

-"Debemos detener el sangrado y sellar la herida, concentren toda su chacra en ese punto, no podemos dejar que pierda más sangre. ¡Ahora comencemos!" - Al terminar de hablar una gran cantidad de chakra color verde, salía de las manos de las 4 kunoichis, pasando asi al hombro herido del rubio.

Caras de dolor se apreciaban en el rostro de Naruto, aunque no estuviera consiente su cuerpo reaccionaba al tratamiento médico.

Su espalda se curveo, se levantó un poco y grito.

-"Sosténgalo por favor"- dijo Tsunade viendo a Shikamaru y a Kiba, que de inmediato respondieron con un "Hai" y se posicionaron a los lados de Naruto.

-"Tranquilo Naruto, pronto terminaremos"- dijo Tsunade con voz cortada por ver el dolor que sufría el gennin.

Pero dentro del subconsciente de Naruto todo era diferente.

Él se encontraba al lado de la jaula del Zorro, hablando con él.

Aunque el Kyubi este sellado nuevamente por un sello superior, que permitía al Jinchuriki disponer de todo su poder.

Logro tomar respeto por Naruto, ya que no todos pueden derrotar a un demonio y después utilizar un sello que se creía perdido: El Sello del Sabio de Los 6 Caminos.

-" **¿Naruto, que piensas hacer en cuanto despiertes?** "- Pregunto el Kitsune.

-"¿A que te refieres, Kyubi?" - Pregunto Naruto.

-" **¿F** **a** **cil chico, seguir** **a** **s en tu aldea o viajaras por el mundo como dijiste que lo har** **ia** **s?"** \- Dijo el gran zorro

-"No lo se" - bajando la cabeza - "Konoha me necesita, ademas recuerda que soy un Gennin aun, no puedo salir de la aldea asi porque si" - Dijo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-" **Chico, deber** **i** **as olvidarte de eso, los rangos ninja son una pérdida de tiempo** " - dijo Kyubi ganándose la atención de Naruto - " **Después de todo, t** **u** **luchaste contra Madara y venciste, algo que ni siquiera los 5 Kages podrían hacer, y eso que ellos son los Kages** ".

Naruto pensó seriamente las palabras del gran zorro, por mas que no quisiera aceptarlo tenia razón, pero aun habia algo que lo hacia quedarse en la aldea.

-"Yo no puedo irme, Sakura-Chan esta aun en la aldea, y yo la quiero" - dijo Naruto

-" **Naruto, tu sabes que ahora que ese chico Uchiha regreso ella te olvidara, tu bien lo sabes. O me dir** **a** **s que ya olvidaste lo que te dijo en aquel hotel del pa** **í** **s del hierro, cuando te encontraron, ella y los otros** ".

 **Flash back:**

-"Naruto yo te amo" - dijo una Sakura, no muy convencida de lo que decia.

 **End Flash back**

-" **Recuerda tambi** **e** **n lo que paso despu** **e** **s** " - dijo el gran Zorro.

 **Flash back:**

-"Sakura-Chan, tengamos una cita" - dijo un Naruto sonrojado y feliz, ya que recordó las palabras de Sakura.

-"Antes prefiero estar muerta que salir contigo"- Dijo Sakura.

 **End Flash back**

Después de ese recuerdo Naruto no entendía, si ella dijo que lo amaba, por que razón no queria tener citas ni salir con el.

Lo Seguíia insultando y golpeando, recordaba todo lo que paso después de esas palabras y llego a una decisión.

-"Kyubi, en cuanto regresemos a Konoha, nos vamos de viaje" - Dijo Naruto a todo pulmon - "Recorreremos el mundo entero".

-" **Sabia decisi** **ó** **n chico, en el viaje te entrenare y te mostrare unas t** **é** **cnicas, tambi** **e** **n ser** **ia** **bueno, ya que, si conocemos gente fuerte y que te quieran ense** **ña** **r aprender** **i** **amos también** " - Sello el Kyubi con esa última palabra.

Mientras esta charla en el subconsciente de Naruto sucedia, el estaba sobre una camilla, con el hombro vendado, estaba siendo trasladado hacia Kirigakure no sato a toda velocidad.

-"Hokage-Sama, como se encuentra el zorro" - pregunto Killer Bee preocupado por su discipulo.

-"Esta estable, pero su chakra esta en cero" - dijo Tsunade con una cara de alivio corriendo al lado de la camilla.

-"Cuanto cree que tarde despertando Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama" - dijo una aliviada peli azul de que el chico que le roba el sueño este fuera de peligro.

-"No lo se Hinata" - dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de las personas cercanas - "Como dije su nivel de chakra esta en cero, puede tardar unos dias en despertar".

-"O conociendo a Naruto, mañana mismo estara de pie, buscando Ramen" - dijo una sonriente Tsunade.

Una carcajada total se escuchó en los ninjas, por el comentario de la Hokage, pero todo aumento con las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio.

-"Tsunade Obachan, no me quites mi Ramen" - dijo entre sueños Naruto moviendo la boca.

-"Este mocoso, se salva porque esta debil, si no ya estaria muerto" - dijo Tsunade con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro por la verguenza, pero con una sonrisa al ver que el rubio incluso entre sueños es igual.

-"Mizukage-sama ya estamos llegando" - dijo un Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai o como se conocen Anbu .

-"Entendido" - dijo Terumi "Ve al hospital, diles que preparen la habitación de los Mizukages, llevamos un paciente que necesita lo mejor y se lo daremos".

Tsunade dirigió su vista hacia la Mizukage y con un leve cabeceo y un movimiento de sus labios, le dijo "Gracias", la Mizukage comprendió el mensaje, sonrió y cabeceo en señal "de nada".

3 días pasaron en los que Naruto no despertaba, constantemente era visitado por todos, con la pequeña excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, esta última por estar tras el Uchiha.

El nombre de Uzumaki Naruto y su victoria sobre el criminal y lider de la organización Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, corria por todo el mundo, las 5 aldeas lo consideran un heroe, y en Konoha lo aclaman para el puesto del Hokage.

El Daimyo del País del Fuego pedía el ascenso de Naruto al puesto de Hokage, su hija le lloraba para arreglar un compromiso con nuestro rubio favorito.

En el país de las olas, más exacto en la casa del constructor Tazuna la noticia provoco mucha felicidad, el país estaba ganando mucha fama debido a solo una cosa: El Gran Puente de Naruto.

La gente no paraba de llegar a ver el puente que lleva el nombre del heroe shinobi.

-"Tsunade-sama, cuando cree que despierte" - pregunto Shizune cargando en sus brazos al cerdito Ton-ton.

-"Pronto deberia de despertar" - decia esto mientras abria la habitación donde reposaba nuestro heroe para llevarse una sorpresa.

La cama vacia, las ventanas abiertas y sin señales del rubio.

-"¡Naruto, donde demonios estas!" - grito por la ventana Tsunade.

Un grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea.

-"Naruto, naruto, naruto despertó", era lo que gritaban muchas jovenes chicas y kunoichis de Kiri, al escuchar que el rubio despertó.

-"¿Lo encontraron?" - exclamo Tsunade a los ninjas que mando a buscar.

-"No Tsunade-sama, no encontramos pistas de Uzumaki-sama por ningun lado" - dijo uno de los Anbus que presencio el poder de Naruto y se ganó su respeto.

-"Maldito mocoso insensible" - dijo Tsunade caminando de lado a lado de la sala de la Mizukage en la que se encontraban los 5 Kages.

-"Calmate Hokage-dono, si el chico salió es porque ya debe estar bien, no hay que preocuparse tanto" - dijo el musculoso Raikage.

-"Por cierto, Tsunade-Hime" - dijo el pequeño y viejo Tsuchikage, llamando la atención de Tsunade y los demás - "¿Que rango ninja tiene el chico?"

-"Gennin aun, ¿Por que la pregunta?" - respondia y pregunto Tsunade interesada en lo que responderia el Tsuchikage.

-"Bueno, porque los 4 Kages estamos de acuerdo en darle un rango especial y esperamos que tu aceptes tambien" - respondia el Viejo.

-"Asi ¿y que rango seria?" - pregunto Tsunade.

-"Debido al nivel del rubio guapo, solo hay un rango para él, que seria el Kage, seria adecuado para un nivel asi , pero lo hemos estado pensando mejor" - respondió Mei Terumi, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Tsunade por como llamo a Naruto.

-"Y llegamos a una conclusión" - respondió Gaara - "Ya que en Konoha es donde vivieron los Sannin, por que no nombrar a un 4 Sannin" - dijo esto Gaara con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Es-Están diciendo que lo nombremos Sannin" - respondia Tsunade sin ocultar su asombro y felicidad por Naruto.

No hubo respuesta por parte de los Kages, solo un movimiento de cabeza, que hizo a Tsunade sonreir por la noticia.

-"Todos estamos de acuerdo, con nombrar Sannin a Uzumaki-kun" - dijo el Tsuchikage.

-"Estas de acuerdo Tsunade-Sama" - dijo Gaara, viendo directamente la cara de Tsunade que no dejaba de sonreir - "Tomaremos tu sonrisa como un si".

-"Bien, esta decidido desde este momento, Uzumaki Naruto pasa de rango gennin a rango Sannin, nombrado por los 5 Kages de las naciones shinobis".

-"Estamos de acuerdo, pero debemos decirle a Naruto, ¿no creen?" - dijo Tsunade.

-"Si, pero no sabemos donde se encuentra" - dijo el Kazekage.

Y como si estuviera conectado el mismo Anbu, apareció con un mensaje.

-"Encontramos a Uzumaki-Sama" - dijo el enmascarado.

-"¿Donde?" - pregunto la Hokage.

-"En estos momentos se encuentra en la cima de uno de los edificios de la aldea" - Respondió el Anbu.

-"Guianos" - dijo la Mizukage.

-"Hai Mizukage-Sama" - respondió el Anbu.

En algun lugar del centro de Kiri, en un restaurante, se encontraban los 12 (excepto él señor venganza) novatos, taka y los jounin, comiendo y descansando, a la espera de que Naruto apareciera.

-"Oye, frente de marquesina" - dijo Ino.

-"Que demonios quieres, Ino-cerda" - dijo la peli rosa.

-"¿Como es Naruto-kun, digo que le gusta hacer y todo eso?" - pregunto Ino.

-"¿Por que tanto interes en el Baka de Naruto? ¿Eh?" - pregunto Sakura con cara de molestia.

-"Pues como no voy a estar interesada en Naruto-kun, si ahora es el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea, ademas de que es muy guapo y sexy" - dijo Ino babeando al recordar el pecho desnudo del rubio cuando ayudaba a sanarlo.

-"El mas fuerte dices" - dijo Sakura con sarcasmo - "que yo recuerde Sasuke-kun ya regreso a la aldea".

-"Y eso que, Sasuke es un inutil, recuerda como lo encontramos tirado en el suelo por enfrentarse a Madara" - dijo Ino sin gran importancia.

Pero cuando Sakura iba a recriminarle a Ino sobre eso, se vio pasar a los 5 Kages seguido por un grupo de Anbu.

-"Hmm, al parecer ya encontraron a Naruto" - dijo Kakashi, levantandose de la silla para seguir a los Kages, tras él, los jounin y los demas.

Sakura fue la última en salir, pero cuando se disponia a salir la detuvo el cobrador del restaurante.

-"Señorita, adonde crees que vas, aun no pagan la cuenta, y suponiendo que como eres la última en salir de todo el grupo tu pagas" - dijo el cobrador, que tenia una sonrisa enorme y sus pupilas se transformaron en el simbolo de la moneda.

Sakura se quedó en blanco, no la dejaran salir si no pagaba, con mucho enojo saco su monedero y pago la cantidad de dinero.

Al salir del restaurante su monedero no tenia nada, todo lo que ahorro se fue, caminaba en la dirección por donde creia que se fueron los demas, con la cabeza baja y un aura oscura, murmurando cosas como: "Estos desgraciados, la pagaran, ya veo por que salieron en silencio, se supone que son jounin, ellos deberian invitar a sus subordinados".

Los Kages llegaron a los pies del edificio mas alto de la ciudad de Kirigakure no Sato, en la sima de dicho edificio se podia ver una mancha naranja con negro, rapidamente Tsunade llamo al mono naranja.

-"Naruto, naruto eres tu, baja por favor, tenemos algo importante que decirte" - grito Tsunade viendo hacia la mancha naranja.

-"¿Eh? Obachan, tardaste mucho encontrandome" - grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba desde la sima del edificio.

Pero al llegar no era el mismo naruto, toda su apariencia cambio, haciendo sonrojar a la mayoria de las mujeres que lo veian, con excepción de Tsunade y unas mas.

Naruto cambio su ropa completamente, seguia vistiendo de naranja, pero ahora diferente.

Ahora usaba una sudadera igual de manga larga, solo que cambio el negro de las mangas por naranja, de la parte final de atras de la sudadera salia un gran pedazo de tela, que hacia parecer una capa, el cuello de la sudadera era alto y cerrado, un cierre recorria desde el inicio del cuello hasta la parte final de la sudadera, donde finalizaba el cuello salia una marca color negra en forma de V al reves, la marca llegaba hasta la parte trasera, en donde terminaba dando la apariencia de llamas, el pantalon naranja lo cambio por uno negro, el porta kunais desapareció de su pierna derecha, sus sandalias ninja cambiaron a unas botas negras, solo que ahora que estas mostraban los dedos, pero no se apreciaba el tamaño de las botas ya que estaban cubiertas por el pantalón, su pelo era como ver una melena de león salvaje, se movia al paso del viento y caia sobre su bandana, para los que conocian al Yondaime Hokage era ver la misma persona, solo que con diferente ropa. La cinta de amarre de su bandana era tan larga que podia llegar a la parte baja de su espalda.

-"¿Que sucede Obachan porque esa cara?" - pregunto un sonriente Naruto.

-"¿Naruto, que es este cambio de apariencia?" - pregunto Tsunade.

-"Ah esto, bueno mi vieja ropa quedo destruida por la batalla, asi que decidí cambiarla por esta, y con lo de mi pelo, bueno asi me parezco más a mi padre, no crees" - pregunto sonriendo aun mas al mencionar a su padre.

-"Claro eres la viva imagen del Yondaime Hokage" - al decir esto, todas las personas que conocían a Naruto entraron en un shock al saber quien era el padre de él.

-"Por cierto Naruto, ahora que la mayoría de shinobis está presente, queremos que escuchen la noticia que te daremos" - dijo una sonriente Tsunade.

* * *

 **Gracias por el review jbadillodavila y me alegra que te gustara pero recuerda que el fic no me pertenece, pero creo que al autor también le agradara que te gustara el fic.**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo, disculpen la demora pero es que no tuve tiempo para subirlo y nuevamente disculpen las falta de ortografía después de todo puede que se me hayan pasado alguno.**

 **Es posible que para hoy mismo o más tardar mañana tenga el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Choque de técnicas:**

Sakura salia del restaurante en el que momentos atras se encontraban todos los shinobis conocidos de ella. Salia con un aura oscura rodeandola por tener que pagar toda la cuenta ella sola.

Se acercaba hacia donde se veia una reunion de gente de Kirigakure no Sato, asi como shinobis de las otras 4 grandes aldeas ninjas.

Llega hasta donde estaban los compañeros de batalla en la lucha contra Kabuto y Zetsu, cuando se disponia a reclamarles por lo de la cuenta escucho el grito de la Godaime Hokage seguido por otra voz conocida.

-"Naruto, Naruto eres tu, baja por favor, tenemos algo importante que decirte" - grito Tsunade viendo hacia la mancha naranja.

-"¿Eh? Obachan, tardaste mucho encontrandome" - grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba desde la sima del edificio.

Ahi vio como una mancha naranja con negro caia desde la cima del edificio, pudo ver a Naruto y solo un pensamiento recorria su cabeza, (por tu culpa, dicen que Sasuke-kun es debil). Lo miraba con odio pero cuando se disponia a acercarse para poder golpear o bien ridiculizar al rubio estos volvieron a hablar

-"¿Que sucede Obachan porque esa cara?" - pregunto un sonriente Naruto.

-"¿Naruto, que es este cambio de apariencia?" - pregunto Tsunade.

-"Ah esto, bueno mi vieja ropa quedo destruida por la batalla, asi que decidí cambiarla por esta, y con lo de mi pelo, bueno asi me parezco mas a mi padre, no crees" - pregunto sonriendo aun mas al mencionar a su padre.

-"Claro eres la viva imagen del Yondaime Hokage" - al decir esto todas las personas que conocian a Naruto entraron en un shock al saber quien era el padre de éll.

(Naruto, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage), era lo que sonaba en la mente de Sakura. Una idea macabra recorria su cabeza: (Si Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime seria bueno ser la pareja de él, pero que pasaria con Sasuke-kun, despues de todo lo deberian de ascender a Jounin y Naruto solo es un simple Gennin), aparto esos pensamientos para despues, para poder seguir escuchando la conversación que se llevaba entre Naruto y Tsunade.

-"Por cierto Naruto, ahora que la mayoria de shinobis esta presente, queremos que escuchen la noticia que te daremos" - Dijo una sonriente Tsunade.

-"¿Que noticia Obachan?" - pregunto Naruto impaciente por saber.

-"Primero Naruto, !NO ME DIGAS OBACHAN!" - grito Tsunade.

-"¡HAI!" - respondia rapidamente Naruto al ver el rostro de la Hokage.

-"Bueno como me disponia a decirte" - dijo Tsunade, para despues tomar un respiro y decir la noticia del ascenso a Sannin de Naruto - "Naruto Uzumaki, no ya no hay razón para seguirlo ocultando, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, nosotros los 5 Kages de las 5 naciones shinobis mas importantes, decidimos otorgarte el rango de Sannin Legendario, por tus acciones en la 4 guerra mundial shinobi, asi como tambien por acabar con la amenaza principal llamada Madara Uchiha" - dijo Tsunade con un grito para que todas las personas presentes escucharan bien.

El tiempo se detuvo para Naruto, no se movia, tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder por la noticia que acababa de recibir, (Yo un Sannin Legendario), era el pensamiento del rubio. Miraba el rostro de la Hokage para ver si era una broma pero solo podia ver una enorme sonrisa dirigida hacia el, lentamente empezó a levantar sus dos manos para posicionarlas en la forma del carnero, acto seguido libera chakra y grita.

-"¡KAI!" - grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del genjutsu en el que creia encontrarse.

-"¿Naruto que haces?" - pregunta Tsunade extrañada por lo que hace el ahora nuevo Sannin.

-"Me libero de este genjutsu, solo en un sueño podria llegar a ser un Sannin" - dijo Naruto que se encontraba concentrado en liberarse hasta que escucho risas.

-"Jajaja, Naruto no estas en ningun genjutsu, lo que te dije es real" - hablo Tsunade que tenia ambos brazos rodeando su estomago para poder detener las risas, pero era un esfuerzo en vano ya que no podia parar de reir.

En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, primero porque nunca pudo salir del supuesto genjutsu en el que se encontraba y segundo porque era real, el era ahora un Sannin.

-"¡Entonces, entonces soy un Sannin!" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro y con pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-"Si Naruto, ahora eres un Sannin como yo" - dijo Tsunade con unas lagrimas de felicidad por Naruto.

Su sonrisa aumento a las sonrisas caracteristicas que muestran los Namikazes, uno de sus sueños se estaba logrando pero no era como el creia, este se cumplia pero no solo ganandose la admiración de la gente de Konoha, si no que tenia la admiración de la mayoria de personas de las 5 aldeas.

Brincaba de emoción, asi como lo hizo hace unos años al recibir su bandana que lo hacia oficialmente un shinobi, asi como cuando aprendió a invocar sapos brincaba igual, quien no lo conociera pensaria sin duda alguna que esta loco, pero aquellos que lo conocian estaban felices de verlo asi.

Sakura escucho aquella noticia, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que no era mentira, Uzumaki Naruto ahora era un Sannin, entonces si Naruto era ascendido a Sannin Sasuke tambien seria ascendido.

Se acercó donde se encontraban los Kages y con una sonrisa en su rostro les hablo.

-"¿Tsunade-sama entonces Sasuke-kun tambien sera un Sannin?" - pregunto la peli rosa.

-"¿A que te refieres con que Sasuke Uchiha sera ascendido a Sannin?" - pregunto el Raikage con gran molestia al recordar el ataque del Uchiha a su hermano Killer Bee.

-"Si Naruto es ahora un Sannin, Sasuke-kun tambien lo sera, despues de todo él es mas fuerte que Naruto" - dijo Sakura sin saber que esas palabras la condenarian para siempre.

Una risa se escuchó de parte del Raikage que no podia entender como esa Kunoichi que tenia al frente podia hablar de Sasuke.

-"Asi que crees que Uchiha Sasuke es mas fuerte que Namikaze-kun" - dijo Mei Terumi con clara burla en su tono de voz.

-"Claro, gracias a Sasuke-kun, Kabuto y ese otro Akatsuki escaparon" - dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño por como hablo la Mizukage.

-"Asi que por eso crees que Uchiha Sasuke debe ser ascendido a un Sannin" - dijo Tsunade molesta con Sakura por como alababa a Sasuke, pero recordó algo que la hizo sonreir interiormente - "Dime Sakura, ¿dices creer que Sasuke es mas fuerte que Naruto?"

Pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que una voz a su espalda se le adelanto.

-"No solo lo creo, se que soy mas fuerte que ese dobe" - dijo Uchiha Sasuke que se acercaba caminando lentamente como si fuera lo mejor que existe.

-"¿Con que no solo lo crees eh?" - dijo Tsunade - "Que yo recuerde una semana antes de que la guerra iniciase te encontramos cubierto de tu propia sangre y con muchas heridas en tu cuerpo".

Sasuke se disponia a contestar, pero se le adelanto la Hokage de nuevo.

-"Y si recuerdo bien, dijiste que esas heridas eran producto de la pelea que tuviste contra Madara" - hablo la Hokage con mucha burla en su voz.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke se disponian a hablar, fueron interrumpidos por una voz fria y seca que nunca escucharon salir de esos labios.

-"Sakura, Sasuke, si van a hablar a mis espaldas deberian atenerse a las consecuencias" - dijo Naruto con una mirada fria que hizo temblar a Sakura e hizo sonreir a Sasuke.

-"¿Consecuencias, dices?" - dijo Sasuke que llevaba su mano a su chokuto para comenzar a desenvainarla.

Al igual que Naruto que llevaba su mano a su porta Kunais.

-"Naruto, Sasuke tranquilos, no hay razón para comenzar una pelea" - dijo Gaara.

-"No Gaara, ya es hora de que esto termine de una vez. Teme te demostrare porque yo si pude derrotar a Madara, algo que tu no pudiste hacer" - dijo Naruto - "Pero esto no será aqui, sigueme".

Al decir esto Naruto empezó a correr hacia fuera de la aldea seguido de Sasuke y mucho curiosos que querian ver la batalla.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban frente a frente sobre uno de los oceanos que recorrian a Kirigakure no Sato.

-"Derrotaste a Madara, lo admito pero no creo que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo, pude ver tu última técnica y se que no debo utilizar mi Chidori contra ese Rasengan de elemento Katon" - hablo Sasuke.

-"Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, recuerda que un shinobi no debe mostrar todas sus armas frente a cualquiera, yo no utilice muchas de mis técnicas en la batalla contra Madara" - dijo Naruto al tiempo que guarda su kunai y saca uno de 3 puntas.

Sasuke miraba el extraño kunai que sostenia Naruto en sus manos, miraba su forma, nunca habia visto un kunai de ese tipo, pero para él no era nada diferente asi que rapidamente empezó a correr hacia Naruto.

-"Ja, crees que solo porque sacaste un kunai raro podrás ganarme, recuerda que yo soy Uchiha Sasuke" - le grito Sasuke mientras se acercaba.

Tsunade y Kakashi miraron el kunai que Naruto saco, escuchaban a las otras personas hablando sobre el mismo kunai, hasta que Kakashi hablo.

-"¿Ya lo domina?" - pregunto Kakashi a la Hokage.

-"No se que tambien lo puede hacer, pero si se que lo puede usar" - dijo Tsunade a Kakashi.

-"Que importa eso, Naruto perdera Sasuke-kun es demasiado rapido, no podrá esquivar el ataque a tiempo" - hablaba Sakura, pero fue callada por Kakashi cuando este hablo.

-"Si Naruto puede hacer lo que pienso Sasuke estará perdido, ni siquiera con su Sharingan podrá ver a Naruto" - sentencio Kakashi asustando a Sakura.

-"¿A que te refieres sensei?" - pregunto Sakura.

-"Espera y veras, si Naruto puede hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer Sasuke tiene esta batalla perdida" - dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se mantenia tranquilo viendo como Sasuke se acercaba con la chokuto en sus manos, lentamente movió su mano hacia atras para despues hacerlo hacia adelante con la fuerza suficiente para poder lanzar el kunai de 3 puntas.

-"Teme, conoce la velocidad de un rayo" - dijo Naruto al tiempo que el kunai se dirigia hacia Sasuke, este lo único que hizo fue ladear la cabeza para dejar pasar el kunai, un error que le costaría caro rápidamente.

-"Fallaste idiota, ni siquiera me puedes tirar un kunai con fuerza, mira lo facil que lo esquive" - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que lanzaba un corte vertical hacia Naruto.

Fallo, Naruto no estaba ahi, Sasuke tenia su Sharingan activado pero no pudo ver cuando Naruto se movió lo busco con la mirada solo para encontrarlo sentado tranquilamente en una pequeña piedra que sobresalia del mar.

-"¿Que paso Teme, no pudiste verme?" - dijo Naruto a Sasuke que aun no salia del shock ya que nunca vio a Naruto moverse.

-"Imposible, yo tenia mi Katana a centimetros de ti, ¿como llegaste hasta ahi atras?" - dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto que desaparecio incluso antes de parpadear - ¡IMPOSIBLE!" - dijo Sasuke al ver a Naruto tras el preparando su técnica favorita.

-"Teme, terminemos con esto" - dijo el clon del pelirrubio.

-"Como quieras" - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que su mano se llenaba de chakra de elemento Raiton.

Ambos corrian para juntar sus técnicas en un solo golpe.

-"¡RASENGAN!" - grito Naruto.

-"¡CHIDORI!" - grito Sasuke.

Ambas técnicas se acercaban, pero a escasos centimetros Naruto aparecio tras Sasuke impactando el Rasengan en su espalda

Sasuke salio disparado hacia el lado contrario girando rapidamente mientras sangre salia de su espalda, lugar donde impacto el Rasengan de Naruto.

Como no habia nada que detuviera el avance de Sasuke fue a parar cerca del lugar donde se encontraban todos los espectadores.

Que no salian de su asombro al ver como naruto esquivaba el corte vertical que le llegaba por unos centimetros cerca de su cuerpo, para despues verlo sentado tranquilamente sobre una roca y despues verlo corriendo con un Rasengan en su mano siendo imitado por Sasuke solo que este último con un Chidori, cuando ambas tecnicas estaban por impactar Naruto se encontraba con el Rasengan en su mano golpeando a Sasuke en la espalda.

Sasuke intentaba inutilmente levantarse para ir a atacar a Naruto que se encontraba aun sobre el mar un poco lejos de él.

Lo podia ver claramente ahi de pie tranquilamente, pero en menos de un parpadeo podia verle sentado junto a el con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-"¿Como lo hiciste, esquivar el corte de mi espada y desaparecer frente a mi cuando el Rasengan y el Chidori estaban a punto de colisionar? ¿Como lo hiciste?" - pregunta Sasuke con dificultad por la herida.

-El corte lo esquive con la primera parte de mi Hiraishin no Jutsu y te golpee en la espalda con el nivel 2 del Hiraishin que es cuando se combina con un Rasengan, ambas técnicas fueron creadas por mi padre" - dijo Naruto al tiempo que sonreia recordando cuando aprendió ambas técnicas

-"¿Hiraishin no Jutsu?" - pregunta Sasuke.

-"Si, una técnica espacio-tiempo que me permite moverme a velocidades que los ojos no pueden captar, ni siquiera tu Sharingan lo puede captar" - contesta Naruto.

-"Hmm, no te creas muy fuerte solo por eso" - dice Sasuke - "Aun me puedo mover y bien podria irme a algún lugar lejos de aqui para entrenar".

-"Si haces eso te puedo seguir, despues de todo ya te marque" - dice Naruto señalando a una marca que tenia Sasuke en el brazo.

-"¿Que es eso?" - pregunta Sasuke viendo la marca.

-"Esa es la marca de un jutsu-shiki (sello especial) que me sirve para teletransportame, por eso te digo que no podrias escaparte" - dice Naruto.

-"¡Hmm!"

Es lo último que dice Sasuke ya que cayó inconsciente despues de eso.

* * *

 **Bueno hoy hay capitulo doble como lo prometí voy a tratar de demorarme menos, pero nada es seguro así que ténganme un poco de paciencia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Las aventuras de Naruto, en Kirigakure no Sato.**

Dos dias pasaron desde la pequeña batalla de Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha.

La noticia del nuevo Sannin: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ha llegado a todos los países y aldeas shinobis, muchas Himes importantes estaban tras los pasos del pelirrubio para poder arreglar un compromiso.

Ajeno a esto, nos ubicamos en Kirigakure, mas específicamente tras una humareda de polvo producida por una persona y esa persona no era otra que Naruto que huía de su club oficial de fans de la aldea de Kiri.

-"Demonios no otra vez" - gritaba Naruto lanzando un kunai hacia el cielo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando el kunai desapareció de la vista de Naruto, él le siguió yendo a parar hacia uno de los parques de la mansión de la actual Mizukage: Terumi Mei.

-"Al menos aquíi podre estar a salvo por unos momentos" - dijo Naruto a la nada, hasta que sintió una mirada lujuriosa tras el - "¡Ehh!".

Tras él se encontraba la Mizukage con una sonrisa pervertida viéndolo directamente.

-"Etto, Gomen ne Mizukage-sama, mi kunai cayo aquíi en su casa" - se disculpa Naruto riendo nerviosamente con una mano tras su cabeza.

-"¿Asi que caíste aquí por error?" - pregunta Mei Terumi al rubio.

-"Así es por error" - dice Naruto mientras retrocedía por que la mujer más fuerte de Kiri se le acercaba lentamente.

-"Sabes que te puedo arrestar por ingresar a la casa de la Mizukage" - dice ella a lo que él solo asiente.

-"Pues entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, si no te arrestare"- dice ella con una gran sonrisa pervertida en su rostro – "¿Entendiste?"

-"Chotto matte Mizukage-sama a que te refieres" - dice Naruto, mientras busca con la mirada por donde escapar.

-"Creo que fui clara NA-RU-TO-KUN" - le dice la pelirroja acercándose para poder darle un beso al pelirrubio, pero puf, Naruto ya no se encontraba junto a ella, se encontraba tras ella recogiendo el kunai especial.

-"Sumimasen Mizukage-sama pero debo irme" - dice Naruto arrojando su kunai nuevamente hacia el cielo.

-"No espera Naruto-kun" - pero ya era muy tarde, Naruto había desaparecido en una estela naranja con negro - "Tss, se me escapo, pero ya verás que la próxima ninguna técnica te salvara".

Naruto se encontraba en una zona con mucho gas, no podía ver bien donde había dado a parar por culpa del kunai.

-"¿Hmm, ahora dónde estoy?" - dice el rubio viendo hacia todos lados - "¿Caí en un rio?".

Pero al terminar se petrifica al ver donde se encontraba y quien estaba ahí .

-"Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei no es lo creen, fue por culpa del kunai, ven" - señalaba el kunai mientras retrocedía ya que se imaginaba lo que le podría pasar.

-"Así que el kunai, esa es tu excusa, Uzumaki Naruto" - dijo Anko - "Si quieres verme desnuda solo tienes que pedirlo Naruto".

-"¿Ehh?" - fue la única respuesta de Naruto.

-"Naruto, deberás hacerte responsable por verme así" - le dice Kurenai al rubio que sudaba a chorros, pero no por el vapor si no por la situación.

-"Matte, matte senseis, ¿qué diablos pasa primero esas chicas que no me dejaron comer mi Ramen tranquilo, después la Mizukage, ahora ustedes también?" - Dice Naruto más para sí mismo que para otros.

-"Así que la Mizukage se me adelanto, Kurenai no tengo problemas en compartirlo contigo, ¿y tú?" - habla Anko mientras ve a su amiga.

-"Mientras que no te lo quieras quedar solo para ti, por mi está bien" - dice Kurenai.

En ese momento Naruto sudaba por cómo se estaba poniendo la situación, si recuerda bien las palabras del ero-sennin en este momento estaría en una situación grave, caminaba lentamente para así no interrumpir la conversación de las jounins, llego hasta la pared donde se encontraba incrustado el kunai y lo tomo, cuando levanto la vista tenia frente a él 2 chicas desnudas, no pudo evitar tener una hemorragia nasal pero aun así hablo.

-"Adiós senseis, llévame a un lugar bonito por favor kunai" - dice Naruto mientras lanza el kunai de nuevo al aire.

-"Adonde crees que vas Gaki" - le grita una enojada Anko mientras se lanza hacia él.

-"Debes hacerte responsable Naruto" - grita Kurenai imitando la acción de su amiga.

Pero ya era muy tarde el rubio se teletransporto con el Hiraishin no jutsu.

-"Tss, demonios el Gaki se fue, ya verás cuando te encuentre" - dice una frenética Anko.

-"Podría ser un gran papá para la pequeña asuma -chan y tal vez si tenemos hijos serian bastantes lindos, jiji" - ríe una Kurenai asustando a su amiga.

-"Kurenai asustas" - le dice la peli morada a su amiga.

Naruto apareció en un campo abierto, se levantó rápidamente y miro a su alrededor, pero no encontraba a nadie.

-"Uff, por fin me llevaste a un lugar tranquilo teme-kunai" - habla Naruto sin saber que alguien estaba cerca de él.

-"Naruto-kun como estas" - pregunta la chica misteriosa.

Naruto giro lentamente su cabeza asustado por que creía que otra vez lo iban a perseguir o hacer el intento de acosarlo, pero se enojó al ver que era Sakura, más aun cuando le puso el "kun" en el nombre.

-"Sakura, ¿Qué quieres?" - pregunto Naruto de forma seca a la peli rosa.

-"Yo, bueno nada más caminaba por aquí y te vi, me gustaría hablar contigo" - contesto Sakura con voz triste por ver cómo le hablaba Naruto.

-"Pues habla entonces, tengo mejores cosas que hacer" - dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia.

-"¿Naruto-kun, que tienes que hacer que sea más importante que estar aquí conmigo?" - pregunto Sakura con una voz sensual.

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la jaula del Kyubi, segundos antes se encontraba teniendo una amistosa charla con sakura, pero ahora el Kyubi lo había llamado para hablar.

-"¿Que sucede Kyubi?" - pregunto Naruto al Kitsune que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.

-" **Chico, esa mujer trama algo, no debes hacerle caso a lo que te diga, lo más seguro es que te dirá que te ama de nuevo, pero lo hace porque te quiere utilizar** ".

-"Entendido Kyubi" - le contesta Naruto al Kitsune - "Por cierto Kyubi, ¿tengo algo que preguntarte?".

-" **¿Que sucede Naruto?** " - dijo el gran zorro

-"¿Tú eres hombre o mujer?" - pregunto Naruto inocentemente.

-" **Eso no te importa, ahora lárgate de aquí o te comeré** " - grito un enojado Kyubi por la pregunta de su carcelero.

-"Hmm que amargado eres, me deberás contestar cuando me valla de viaje" - dijo Naruto antes de desparecer.

-" **Maldito mocoso estúpido** " Hablo el Kitsune antes de echarse a dormir de nuevo.

-"¿Naruto-kun, que tienes que hacer que sea más importante que estar aquí conmigo?" - pregunto Sakura con una voz sensual.

-"Mejores cosas en realidad" - dijo secamente Naruto a Sakura.

-"Vamos Naruto-kun no seas así conmigo, dime ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita?" - pregunto Sakura al rubio que no cambio su semblante.

-"Si era eso de lo que me querías hablar, me hiciste perder mi tiempo Sakura" - dijo Naruto antes de ponerse de pie y caminar.

-"¡ESPERA NARUTO, YO TE AMO!" - grito Sakura corriendo hacia Naruto para poder abrazarle la espalda, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, el rubio apareció tras ella mirándola fríamente.

-"Sabes Sakura, el día que me dijiste eso en el país del hierro, me sentí muy feliz, creí que era un sueño, la chica que yo amaba se me confeso, no sé si recuerdas que cuando regresamos a la aldea te pedía salir conmigo, pero tú me dijiste que tenías mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con un idiota como yo" - le dijo el rubio a la chica frente a el - "Pero ahora yo soy el que te lo digo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo con un estorbo como tú".

Sakura no creía lo que le dijo Naruto, ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía.

-"¿Quién eres tú, tú no eres Naruto Uzumaki?" - pregunto Sakura que mostraba lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Así es Sakura, yo no soy Naruto Uzumaki" - le contesto Naruto mientras se detenía y ponía su vista en el cielo - "Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Sannin Legendario de Konoha, el Naruto que tu conociste era un gennin. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, pronto me iré de viaje y debo dejar todo listo".

-"Espera Naru" - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio desapareció en una estela naranja con negro.

Naruto apareció sobre el edificio donde hace 2 días recibió la noticia de su ascenso a Sannin, miraba el horizonte tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada, pensaba si la forma en la que trato a Sakura era la correcta, pero dejo que ese pensamiento se esfumara ya que era la forma justa por todos los años de cómo fue tratado por ella misma.

-"Diablos, ahora que recuerdo, aún no he comido" - dijo Naruto al aire "Pero si voy de nuevo a comer a algún restaurante de la aldea pasara lo mismo de la mañana".

Dicho esto se puso a pensar que haría para conseguir comida sin ser perseguido, hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer un clon a su lado "Henge" Grito seguidamente para transformar al clon en lo que parecía ser un civil.

-Ve y compra comida, yo mientras iré a algún campo pondré un kunai ahí , y después utiliza el Hiraishin para llegar, ¿entendiste?" - le dijo y pregunto al clon.

-"¡Hai!" - fue la respuesta del clon para seguidamente saltar hacia un callejón cercano.

Naruto corría por los pocos Árboles que tenían los campos de entrenamiento de Kirigakure, encontró un lugar que parecía tranquilo así que descendió.

Sin darse cuenta en ese lugar se encontraba su maestro Killer Bee, luchando con sus discípulos Omoi y Karui, la otra discípula se encontraba sentada cerca de un Árbol, su nombre es Samui.

Naruto camino hasta donde estaba Killer Bee para hablarle.

-"Yo, pulpo" - saludo Naruto amigablemente a su maestro, sin prestarle mucha atención a la mirada calculadora de Omoi o a la mirada lujuriosa de Karui.

-"Yo, zorro Sannin, ¿qué haces por aquí?" - respondió y pregunto el también.

-"Busco un lugar donde comer tranquilo, ya que si voy a algún restaurante de la aldea no puedo comer" - respondió Naruto guardándose para sí mismo el por qué no puede comer en los restaurantes.

-¿Quieres comer, pero olvidaste lo principal, la comida?" - pregunto Omoi al rubio.

-"Oh si lo olvide" - habla mientras saca el kunai de 3 puntas, seguidamente lo arroja hacia atrás sin apuntar "Pronto estará aquí mi comida" - dice Naruto mientras se sienta y se pone a meditar.

-"Hmm ¿qué hace?" - pregunta Karui.

-"Está utilizando el Senjutsu" - dijo Killer Bee.

-"¿Senjutsu?" - pregunto Samui que se encontraba cerca para saber qué era lo que hacía.

-"El Senjutsu, es un tipo de chacra que proviene de la energía de la naturaleza y que es la fuente máxima de las energías de chacra" - dijo Killer Bee – "Para poder dominarlo se debe de controlar: la energía de la naturaleza, la energía espiritual y la energía física, para poder crear un balance de poder perfecto y dominarlo".

-"Vaya eso está genial" - dijo Omoi viendo fijamente a Naruto

-"Hasta ahora se sabe que solo 2 personas han podido dominar este tipo de energía, una de ellas fue Jiraiya-sama, pero según escuche no pudo completar el entrenamiento" - hablo el Jinchuriki - "La otra es este Gaki que ustedes tiene en frente, pero a diferencia de Jiraiya-sama, Naruto si completo el entrenamiento".

Al decir esto los 3 ahí presentes se sorprendieron al saber de lo que podría ser capaz, ahora si estaban de acuerdo del por qué ahora él era un Sannin.

-"Aquí viene" - dijo Naruto levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba el kunai.

Un destello Naranja con negro apareció de repente bajo la atenta mirada del equipo Samui.

-"Oye tardaste mucho" - recrimino el Naruto original a su clon.

-"A Gomen ne, pero no sabía que comprar" - dijo el clon entregándole la bolsa al rubio original.

-"Bueno ya puedes desaparecer, gracias por la ayuda" - dijo el Naruto verdadero al tiempo que el clon desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-"A por fin puedo comer, ¿me acompañan?" - dijo Naruto ofreciendo comida a los ninjas de Kumogakure no Sato.

Rápidamente Karui acepto y tomo una de las tasas con comida empaquetada y se sentó cerca del rubio mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-(Esta bonito el rubio) - pensó Karui mientras no despegaba sus ojos de Naruto

Killer Bee ya se encontraba devorando la comida de Naruto al igual que junto a él se encontraba Omoi.

Samui aún no se sentaba, tenía su tasa de comida en las manos, cuando se disponía a irse Naruto le hablo.

-"¿No te sientas por tu falda, verdad?" - dijo Naruto comiendo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados

-"Al parecer eres muy observador" - dijo Samui con voz fría a Naruto.

-"Shikamaru tiene razón, las mujeres son problemáticas" - respondió el rubio aun si abrir los ojos.

-"Deberás medir tus palabras, no todas las mujeres tenemos paciencia" - dijo Samui en un tono de voz frio y amenazador.

-"Hai, hai, como sea" - dicho esto el rubio se empezó a quitar la sudadera, dejando ver una camisa negra sin mangas que dejaban ver sus bien trabajados brazos, haciendo babear a Karui, por parte de Samui un discreto sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-"Toma, cúbrete con ella" - dijo Naruto mientras estiraba su mano hacia la pelirrubia.

-"Gracias" - dijo Samui mientras se ponía la chaqueta frente a ella para poder cubrirse.

-"Hmm, sabes te ves más hermosa cuando no eres así de fría" - dijo Naruto.

En ese instante, Karui y Omoi abrieron los ojos a mas no poder por el comentario del rubio, sabían de ante mano lo que le podría pasar a Naruto.

Pero se sorprendieron más por la respuesta y la reacción de Samui.

-"Gracias Naruto-kun" - dijo Samui sonrojada.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí tiene el otro capítulo. Mi más sinceras disculpa por demorarme tanto. Nuevamente digo que me disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos puede que se me haya pasado algún error.**

 **Debo de agradecerle a zero por su review y he decirte que si te agrado no es por mi autoría si no por el dueño de la historia, pero todas manera gracias por sacar un poquito de tu tiempo para dejar un review.**

 **Bueno los dejo y que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. Tratare de colocar los capítulos con más rapidez si me es posible.**

 **Chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Suceso inesperado.**

Nos encontramos a Naruto caminando por la aldea de Kiri, se encontraba feliz debido al encuentro que tuvo con el equipo Samui y su maestro en el control de su bijuu interno Killer Bee. Más que nada se encontraba feliz por el encuentro que tuvo con Samui, aunque intercambiaron pocas palabras y siempre recibió esa voz fría, se sentía muy feliz, tanto así que olvido tomar su sudadera naranja y ahora caminaba solo con la camisa negra mostrando los brazos a todos. Por este motivo se preguntaba por qué recibía tantas miradas lujuriosas de parte de jóvenes mujeres e incluso mayores.

-¿?: "Naruto-kun" - se escuchó una voz llamando al pelirrubio, cosa que lo hizo tener un escalofrió porque sabía de quien era.

-Naruto (Asustado): "¿Mizukage-sama, que haces por aquí ? ¿No deberías estar firmando papeles o en una reunión con los otros Kages?".

-Mizukage (Pose de niña enojada): "Te fuiste de mi patio sin recibir tú des-pe-di-da".

Al decir eso a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió el triple de fuerte por la espalda, así que rápidamente interrumpió a la Mizukage.

-Naruto: "Oh mira la hora, ya es tarde, nos vemos después Mizukage-sama" - para desaparecer y dejar solo una nube de humo por donde se fue corriendo.

-Mizukage: "Tsk, otra vez se me escapo".

Naruto corría rápidamente por las calles de Kiri hasta que escucho una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿?: "Viejo, otro Sake" - grita la persona dentro del restaurante donde se encontraba.

-¿?: "Tsunade-sama, por favor compórtese usted es la Hokage" - le hablaba tranquilamente otra voz.

-Tsunade: "Cállate Shizune, estoy celebrando que Naruto ahora es un Sannin, además de que no siempre tengo tanto tiempo libre para hacer esto".

-Shizune: "Pero Tsunade-sama deberías" - no pudo terminar de hablar porque una voz conocida hizo su aparición.

-Naruto: "Oba-Chan, Shizune nee-chan, ¿qué hacen por aquí ?" - gritaba Naruto desde la puerta.

-Tsunade: "Oh pero si es el 4 Sannin, que honor tenerlo por aquí , ven acércate y bebamos sake juntos" - habla mientras llena un bazo extra que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Naruto: "Oba-Chan, definitivamente el Sake ya te está matando, tú sabes que aún no puedo beber".

-Tsunade: "Vamos enano solo un poco".

-Naruto (Serio, muy raro en el): "Tsunade-sama, debemos hablar".

Cuando Naruto menciono el nombre de Tsunade si decirle vieja y de forma tan seria como casi nunca lo hace Tsunade dejo de beber para prestarle atención al rubio.

-Tsunade (Seria): "¿De qué debemos hablar?".

-Naruto: "Tsunade-sama, ahora que soy un Sannin, quiero seguir los pasos de Ero-sennin, y para eso he decidido iniciar un viaje".

-Tsunade (Alarmada): "Pero Naruto, ahora que eres un Sannin todo mejorara te lo puedo" - fue cortada bruscamente por Naruto.

-Naruto: "Lo sé, pero quiero seguir los pasos de Ero-sennin como ya te dije, pero también quiero investigar más sobre mi clan y su vida en Uzushiogakure no Sato".

Tsunade pensaba que decirle para que no se fuera, pero con solo ver la mirada de determinación que tenía Naruto no podía impedírselo, además ahora que era un Sannin nadie podría impedirle salir de la Aldea cuando quisiera.

-Tsunade: "Ah qué más da, puedes irte, pero te mantendrás en contacto".

-Naruto (Emocionado): "Gracias oba-chan, prometo mandarte un sapo mensajero cada vez que pueda, toma" - le entrega un kunai de 3 puntas – "Lánzalo si me necesitas, enseguida estaré ahí" .

-Tsunade: "Bien, pues entonces vamos a celebrar por que tengas un buen viaje".

-Naruto: "Eso mejor lo haremos en la aldea, además quiero conocer la Mansión Namikaze antes de irme".

-Tsunade: Oh si lo olvidaba ahora eres Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" - lo dice mientras ríe un poco por cómo están cambiando las cosas para el rubio.

Naruto caminaba en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba la Hokage, ya que él fue hospedado también en ese lugar por cierta Kage Pelirroja. Cuando entro a la recepción vio que en una de las sillas se encontraba Omoi, se acerca a él y le hablo.

-Naruto: "¿Omoi, que haces aquí ?".

-Omoi: "Ah Naruto-san, acompañaba a Samui que vino a dejar tu sudadera".

Cuando Omoi menciono la sudadera Naruto se vio y pudo ver que no la traía.

Naruto: (Ya veo por qué Shizune-nee-chan no me quitaba los ojos de encima) – pensó "Hmm, ¿Y dónde está Samui?" – pregunto.

Omoi: "Subió hace poco a tu habitación, pensando que tal vez tú te encontrabas ahí , pero puedo ver que no estás ahí , sube y dile que yo regresare a nuestro hotel".

Naruto: "Ok" - al terminar de hablar con Omoi, toma las escaleras para llegar a su correspondiente habitación.

Llego al pasillo final, solo necesitaba dar doblar en la próxima esquina y quedaría en el pasillo de su habitación pero nunca se esperó que se encontrara con Samui girando del mismo lado que él.

Samui tocaba la puerta con el número 37, habitación donde suponía se encontraría Uzumaki Naruto, toco varias veces la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta decidió bajar y dejar la sudadera en la recepción. Pero el destino trabaja de forma muy rara, tanto así que en el momento en el que ella giraba en la esquina para tomar las escaleras se encontró con Naruto.

Un leve sonido de choque se escuchó por el pasillo vacío, pero tras eso un silencio sepulcral era lo único que había en aquel pasillo.

En medio de ese pasillo se encontraba nuestro héroe en una situación que para él hace un tiempo le hubiera caído como un balde con hielo, pero ahora se sentía a gusto con lo que pasaba. Naruto y Samui, unidos por sus respectivas bocas, dándose un beso no deseado pero que por una extraña razón ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de detenerlo.

Samui no creía lo que hacía, su cuerpo no respondía, pensaba en separarse de Naruto, pero en vez de eso sus brazos se movieron al cuello del rubio, ella viendo que Naruto no hacia el esfuerzo por separarse cerro sus ojos y apretó más el agarre mientras sentía como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban por la cintura.

Naruto por su parte, viendo que Samui no deseaba separarse del beso al igual que él, movió lentamente sus brazos para así poder colocarlos en la cintura de la pelirrubia.

El aire se acabó, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse, necesitaban aire porque de no ser así aun seguirían unidos por el beso, Samui aún tenía la imagen del beso en su mente, ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar por las emociones pero ahora no podía negarse que no le gusto eso, cuando estaba dispuesta a hablarle al Sannin, fue callada nuevamente por otro beso, pero este era diferente, este no era un beso como el primero, no era un accidente, esta vez podía sentir el amor que el rubio le daba atreves del beso, se dejó llevar nuevamente.

Naruto en un movimiento algo rápido la arrincono contra la pared del pasillo, ella no perdió el tiempo y se sujetó de la camisa del rubio, lentamente fue levantando sus piernas para así poder rodear al rubio con ellas mismas por la cintura de él, acción que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto quien tomo a Samui de las caderas para así poder sostenerla en el aire.

Caminaba torpemente con ella en el aire, siendo sujetada únicamente por sus brazos y las piernas de Samui, busco como pudo en su bolsita de equipamiento ninja las llaves de su habitación, se separó un poco de Samui para poder ver donde se encontraba el cerrojo de la puerta pero perdió la concentración cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Naruto: "Espera a que abra la puerta, si no, nos podríamos caer" - hablaba Naruto tratando de contener un gemido por el mordisco nuevamente.

-Samui: "Tú concéntrate en abrir la puerta, mira esto, como una prueba para medir tus reacciones".

-Naruto: "Eres cruel" - dijo al tiempo que pudo finalmente abrir la puerta.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir solamente que si les gusto lo coloquen en favoritos y si creen que merecen reviews pues lo dejan que yo los leeré y si se puede los contesto en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** : La llegada a Konoha y la aparición del Último Namikaze.

 **5:00 AM**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Hotel Kiri Lodge, hace poco se enteró que Naruto se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, decidió ir para encontrarlo ahí y hablar con el nuevamente.

 **5:15 AM**

Giraba en la esquina del último piso, donde se supone que se encontraba la habitación del número 37, se detuvo frente a ella, respiro una gran bocanada de aire y toco suavemente para no causar mucha molestia, al no recibir respuesta llamo al rubio.

-¿?: "¿Naruto-kun, estas ahí ?" - pregunto mientras seguía tocando la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de él.

-Naruto: "Ya voy, Ah, ya ni siquiera hasta tarde puedo dormir" - agrego el chico mientras se escuchaba como se acercaba perezosamente a la puerta de entrada de donde lo llamaban.

-¿?: "Vamos, apúrate quiero hablar contigo".

La puerta se abría lentamente dejando así ver a un rubio desnudo completamente, siendo cubierto solamente por lo que parecía ser una de las sabanas de la cama.

-Naruto: "Sakura, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué vienes a molestar tan temprano?" - hablo con cierta molestia por lo temprano que era - "Espero que sea una situación de vida o muerte, si no te golpeare con un Rasengan por levantarme tan temprano".

-Sakura: "Naruto-kun, ¿duermes desnudo? Bueno eso me facilita más las cosas -"Acto seguido Sakura se empezó a desvestir lentamente, hasta que se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba tras el rubio.

-Samui: "Naru-kun, ven a dormir, vamos no me dejes sola en la cama hace mucho frio".

-Naruto: "Samui-chan ya iba a regresar, pero una Kunoichi de mi aldea vino a molestar, mira" - señalando a una impactada Sakura, que no creía lo que veía.

Una chica mucho mayor que ella abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda, claramente podía ver que él, no oponía resistencia al abrazo y ella a simple vista estaba desnuda.

-Sakura: "Naruto, ¿Quién es esta?" - pregunta con tono de voz molesto.

-Naruto: "Sakura, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, tengo entendido que nos vamos en 3 horas".

-Sakura: "Naruto, ¿Quién diablos es esta?".

-Naruto: "Eso no te incumbe Sakura, ¿para qué demonios me despertaste?".

-Sakura: "Naruto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Que no entiendes que yo te amo?".

-Naruto: "A otra vez esta estúpida conversación. Sakura creo que ya habíamos quedado claros la última vez".

-Sakura: "Pero Naruto-kun, yo" - no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó un grito en todo el edificio.

-¿?: "¡NARUTO-KUN!"

-Naruto: "Demonios esa voz, no puede ser ella" - Naruto sudaba a chorros debido a que él sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz -"Samui-chan, rápido ahí que vestirnos".

-Samui: "¿Quién es Naru-kun?".

-¿?: "¡NARUTO-KUN!" - un nuevo grito perturbo la poca calma que le quedaba al rubio.

-Naruto: "Ahh, no hay tiempo para explicar amor, solo vamos a vestirnos".

Cuando Sakura se disponía a entrar en la misma habitación que la pareja tuvo que detenerse rápidamente ya que un rápido portazo hizo que la puerta se cerrara frente a su rostro.

-Sakura: "Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así ?".

Dentro de la habitación Naruto se encontraba pensando la forma de escapar, mientras que una Samui buscaba que ponerse ya que la mayoría de su ropa se perdió.

-Naruto: (Que hago, si me atrapa ahora si no creo poder detenerla, pero si pasa algo, Samui-chan se enojara conmigo, Ahh, diablos porque me pasa esto a mi).

-Samui: "Naruto-kun, tuve que ponerme uno de tus boxers, que por cierto no me quedan muy cómodos que digamos y también tu chaqueta, luego te la devuelvo".

-¿?: "¡Por fin llegue Naruto-kun!" - hablaba la persona mientras abría violentamente la puerta, para seguidamente detenerse y empezar a emanar un instinto asesino por cómo se encontraba todo dentro de la habitación.

-Naruto (asustado y nervioso): "¿Mizukage-sama, que hace usted aquí ?".

-Mei: "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" - Mei hizo una pausa mientras seguía emanando una gran cantidad de chakra, para el pavor de Naruto que ahora se encontraba abrazando las piernas de una Samui que miraba fríamente a la Mizukage – "¿Qué significa esto, entro y me encuentro con que esta chica trae puesta tu ropa y tu andas con ropa claramente de dormir, exijo que me lo expliques ahora mismo, Namikaze Naruto?".

-Samui: "Antes que nada Mizukage-sama, mi nombre es Samui, segundo, no creo que seas tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de lo que paso aquí y tercero" - Samui puso una cara de pervertida mientras miraba a Naruto -"si quieres podemos compartirlo, no tengo problema alguno".

-Naruto: "¿Ehh?".

-Mei: "¿En serio no te molestaría compartirlo?".

-Samui: "No, en lo absoluto, verdad que no te molestaría estar con no-so-tras, Na-ru-to- kun?".

-Naruto: "¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablan ahora?".

-Samui/Mei: "Tú sabes de qué hablamos Na-ru-to-Kun".

 **6:25 AM**

Una Sakura petrificada escuchaba todos los gritos y gemidos que salían de la habitación donde hace 25 minutos ingreso la Mizukage, no podía creer lo que pasaba ahí .

-Sakura: (Naruto, esta con esas dos chicas, tal vez me dejen unirme) – pensó - "Naruto, ábreme por favor, una chica mas no hace mucha diferencia" - gritaba Sakura que seguía escuchando los gritos dentro de la habitación, hasta que se detuvieron, se escuchaban pasos que se movían hacia la puerta, la puerta se abrió lentamente, ella estaba lista para correr hacia adentro o bien saltar a los brazos de Naruto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo una mano salía con lo que parecía ser un papel, la mano pego el papel en la puerta y seguidamente se cerró de nuevo, Sakura presto atención a lo que decía el papel y solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _ **"No molestar, representantes de aldeas sellando un tratado de paz"**_

 **8:00 AM**

La delegación entera de Konoha se encontraba en el muelle de partida de Kirigakure no Sato lista para partir de regreso a Hi no Kuni y posteriormente a Konohagakure no Sato, entre ellos solo faltaba la Hokage, que se tenían noticias se encontraba en estos momentos en el Hospital debido a una intoxicación grave por beber tanto Sake y el Densetsu no Sannin Namikaze Naruto, del cual no se tenía noticia alguna.

Sakura estaba que roja del enojo que tenía, ya que ella sabe en donde se encuentra el y por qué el motivo de su retraso.

Una nube de humo se hizo presente dando paso a una Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tsunade: "¿Dónde está Naruto?".

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera continuar, una estela Naranja con negro se hizo presente dando paso así al rubio.

-Naruto: "Gomen ne, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida".

Al decir eso Kakashi levanto su vista del nuevo libro de Icha-Icha, y levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

-Tsunade: "Bien ahora que estamos aquí , ya podremos ir de regreso a Konoha. ¿Naruto me haces el honor?"

-Naruto: "Claro Tsunade, todos por favor, tómense de algún compañero, Tsunade sostente de mi , debo buscar el chakra de algún ninja de Konoha, llevara un poco de tiempo" - seguidamente cierra sus ojos y pocos segundos después se activa el modo sennin -"Oh si lo olvidaba, no se suelten, si lo hacen no sabrán en qué lugar abran quedado, así que para resumirlo, si se sueltan se mueren".

A la mayoría se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar lo que pasaría si se sueltan, otros no le dieron mucha importancia y uno se hizo el sordo.

-Naruto: "Bien, lo encontré, ¡VAMONOS!".

 **8:30 AM**

Una gran estela gigante se hizo presente en el centro de Konoha, dando paso así a todos los ninjas y kunoichis que fueron a participar en la guerra. Familias enteras corrían al encuentro con familiares que fueron parte de la guerra, muchos no encontraban a los que buscaban dando paso así a un poco de lágrimas de parte de esos afectados.

Naruto y Tsunade observaban todo desde la torre Hokage, ya que ellos rápidamente se transportaron ahí gracias al Hiraishin no jutsu del rubio.

-Tsunade: ¿Cuándo partes?".

-Naruto: "Hoy mismo, no quiero perder mucho tiempo".

-Tsunade: "Vamos a mi oficina, ahí está el pergamino que te dejo tu padre".

Naruto siguió a Tsunade sin protestar, caminaron hasta la oficina, entraron y Tsunade se fue hasta una de las estanterías para los libros, saco un libro que a simple vista no tendría nada importante, pero una pequeña marca en su lado derecho superior resaltaba.

-Naruto: "¿Un sello, cierto?".

-Tsunade: "Así es, toma, libera el contenido y míralo, debo modificar tus papeles para cambiarte los apellidos y que oficialmente seas un Namikaze".

-Naruto: "Entendido".

El chico tomo el libro en sus manos, se mordió el dedo para dejar un poco de su sangre sobre el sello y realizo las posiciones de manos normales que se utilizan cuando se va a invocar.

-Naruto: Kuchiyose no jutsu - murmuro Naruto poniendo su mano sobre el sello.  
Puff, una nube de humo libero un pergamino y varios objetos, Naruto miro todos los objetos y entre ellos encontró varios pergaminos con técnicas, el pergamino de técnicas personales de su padre, técnicas de sellado de su Clan, Kunais especiales de su padre, varias cuentas de dinero que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco y la dirección donde se encuentra la mansión Namikaze.

Estuvo leyendo el pergamino que explicaba como liberar el Genjutsu que protege a la Casa, hasta que la Godaime le llamo.

-Tsunade: "Naruto, ya está todo listo, por favor ven a firmar los papeles".

-Naruto: "Bien".

Se acerca al escritorio y tomo uno de los papeles, lo leyó y vio que estaba todo bien, que desde ahora todo lo que lleve el nombre Namikaze o Uzumaki le pertenecerá a él o a su familia.

-Naruto: "Bien aquí voy".

Estuvieron entre papeles y firmas como por media hora hasta que Tsunade le indico que fuera a la Mansión y remueva el Genjutsu.

 **10:00 AM**

Naruto caminaba por los barrios altos de Konoha, nunca creyó poder vivir cerca de ahí . Camino hasta lo que parecía ser un Área sin construcción, lentamente se agacho y escarbo un poco con su mano hasta encontrar el símbolo de los Namikazes, un pequeño símbolo en forma de rayo (Nota: no tengo ni idea de cómo podría ser el símbolo del clan Namikaze, XD), puso su mano sobre él y pasando una gran corriente de chakra libero el genjutsu.

En toda Konoha se sintió el gran chakra liberado, mucho curiosos siguieron a los shinobis que corrían hacia la parte alta de la aldea, solo para ver como si de una casa fantasma se tratase aparecer en medio de lo que era un campo abandonado y frente al gran portón ver al nuevo Densetsu no Sannin Naruto Uzumaki, la mansión era increíblemente grande, un clan entero podría vivir ahí , no se podía apreciar mucho de ella debido a las grandes barreras de protección que la recorren, el gran portón tiene un símbolo que no se había visto en Konoha desde el ataque del Kyubi, pero lo más extraño que pensaban las personas era "Como apareció la mansión Namikaze y que hace Naruto Uzumaki".

-Tsunade: "Valla Naruto si que llamaste la atención".

-Naruto: "No fue mi intención oba-chan".

Cuando Naruto se disponía a abrir el gran portón, unos Anbus aparecieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque, el que parecía ser el Bun taicho hablo.

-Bun taicho: "Uzumaki Naruto, no sé cómo hiciste para liberar el genjutsu de la mansión Namikaze pero no te permitiremos entrar ahí , nada de lo que este dentro de dicha mansión es de tu interés".

-Naruto: "En realidad Taicho-san, todo lo que está dentro de mi mansión es de mi interés, después de todo es Mio por derecho.

-Bun taicho: "¿A qué te refieres Uzumaki Naruto-san?".

-Naruto: "No es Uzumaki Naruto es Namikaze Naruto".

Toda la gente empezó a murmurar sobre lo que dijo el rubio hasta que este volvió a hablar.

-Naruto: "Bun taicho, si no me cree, trate de abrir la reja y vera que solo con mi sangre se puede abrir".

Acto seguido el Anbu hizo lo que le rubio le sugirió y el resultado fue correcto.

-Naruto: "Ves, ahora si me permites pasar yo la abriré".

Naruto se acercaba lentamente a la reja, la gente tras el no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba, primero el anbu no pudo abrir la reja y ahora Naruto dijo que él la abrirá, y para sorpresa de todos Naruto aplico un poco de sangre en la reja y esta se abrió lentamente.

-Naruto: "Bun taicho la reja solo se abrirá al poner sangre sobre ella, pero debía ser sangre Namikaze, en otras palabras para que a todos les quede claro, mi verdadero nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el nombre de mi padre fue Minato Namikaze, o como lo conocían muchos de ustedes Yondaime Hokage, el nombre de mi madre fue Kushina Uzumaki, antigua Heredera del Clan Uzumaki.

La gente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lentamente la mayoría giraba su cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba la Godaime Hokage, para ver si lo que decía era cierto pero solo veían a una Tsunade asintiendo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno para hoy hubo capitulo doble espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que si lo quieren colocar un reviews son bienvenidos después de todo aunque no sea mía la historia me gustaría leer lo que ustedes piensan. Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** ¿Arreglos matrimoniales? El adiós del Sannin.

 **10 am. Barrios altos de la aldea de Konoha.**

Conmoción era lo que tenía todo aldeano que escucho aquella exclamación del rubio, Namikaze un apellido que pertenecía al gran héroe de la aldea el Yondaime, ahora lo portaba aquel que una vez fue la persona más odiada de la aldea de Konoha.

Muchos de los presentes que recuerdan al Yondaime Hokage se querían golpear ya que si lo miraban bien, el nuevo Namikaze era la copia exacta del occiso Hokage.

Otros de los que constantemente lastimaban al rubio de joven temían las represalias que podría tomar el Namikaze ahora que era alguien importante en la aldea, uno de esos arrepentidos aldeanos se acercó al joven Namikaze, se arrodillo y le hablo.

-Aldeano: "Naruto-sama, por favor, perdóneme por la forma en que le trate durante su infancia" - hablaba con la cabeza en el suelo.

El Aldeano al no recibir respuesta, temeroso de encontrarse una cara fría y sin sentimientos en el rubio, miro hacia arriba, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Naruto tenía una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y un sonrojo de vergüenza en la cara.

-Naruto: "jeje, vamos ponte de pie, no me llames Naruto-sama, me hace sentir viejo".

Los aldeanos veían la escena con confusión en su pensamiento, muchos de ellos le lastimaron y el no parecía querer hacer algo en contra suya.

-Aldeano: "Naruto-sama, perdóneme Naruto-san, por favor discúlpeme por como lo trataba..." - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto le extendía la mano para que la juntara con la suya, el aldeano un poco asustado lo hizo.

-Naruto: "Listo, disculpa aceptada, no estoy enojado ni nada" - Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la mansión, pero se detuvo, giro la cabeza y dio una gran sonrisa como solo en la sabe dar, unas kunoichis y aldeanas que le vieron se ruborizaron por la gran sonrisa -"Son cosas del pasado, no quiero disculpas de nadie más, todo está bien. Ahora si me disculpan entrare a mi casa, Oba-chan, ¿Vienes?"

-Tsunade: "Si espérame" - cuando empezaba a caminar una gran ovación de parte de todas las personas presentes se hizo escuchar.

-Todos: "¡Viva Namikaze Naruto!".

Naruto por su parte se encontraba rodeado por los aldeanos presentes ya que querían hablar con él.

-Naruto: ¡Esperen! ¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Alto! ¡No ahí no toques!".

Tsunade veía esto con una gota en la cabeza y con una señal hizo que los Anbus sacaran a un rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba azul por la falta de aire.

-Naruto (inconsciente): "Viejo, dame un Miso Ramen con Cerdo, por favor que tengo hambre".

-Tsunade: "Hasta inconsciente no dejas de pensar en el Ramen, no Naruto".

(Nota: a partir de aquí las horas serán las mismas, ya que dichos eventos serán al mismo tiempo)

 **11:30 am. Territorio Hyuga. Mansión Hyuga**

En la Mansión Hyuga más específicamente en el salón del consejo de dicho clan, se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión con respecto al futuro de Hinata Hyuga, ahora que recibieron, el mensaje de la asistente de la Hokage, de la ascensión de Naruto Namikaze al rango de Sannin y también del descubrimiento de su linaje noble, se quería llevar un matrimonio arreglado entre Naruto y Hinata. Hinata que se encontraba presente en dicho salón, se encontraba roja, ya que pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando ella y Naruto se casaran.

-Hiashi: "Lo mejor sería hablar con el joven Namikaze e informarle lo de la unión de nuestros clanes así como también lo del compromiso de él y nuestra heredera.

-Viejo del consejo: "Estoy de acuerdo. Tu ve a la Mansión Namikaze y avisa a Namikaze-san que necesitamos hablar con él" - le ordeno el viejo a un miembro del Bunke.

-Miembro del Bunke: "¡Hai!".

 **11:30 am. Florería Yamanaka.**

Inoichi Yamanaka, cabeza del clan Yamanaka se encontraba pensando sobre un posible compromiso entre Naruto e Ino, Ino por otra parte se encontraba frente a él gritándole que hiciera todo lo posible para arreglar una unión entre ella y el Sannin rubio.

-Ino: "¡Vamos papá, ve y dile que se case conmigo!" - gritaba una emocionada Ino, causando que a su padre le salieran venas en la frente por los constantes gritos de la joven.

-Inoichi: "Ino, por favor no grites" - aunque le decía que no gritara, ella no hacía caso y sus gritos aumentaban, dándole paso así a un gran dolor de cabeza - "¡Ino, silencio! Que no sabes que esto es difícil, si tú lo que quieres es casarte con Naruto-san, debo pensar la idea correcta, ya que si no me equivoco, ahora muchos clanes de la aldea, así como hijas de nobles o hijas de feudales estarán tras él.

-Ino: "No importa, haz lo que sea, pero consigue que Naruto-kun y yo estemos juntos".

-Inoichi: "Shikaku tiene razón, las mujeres son realmente problemáticas".

 **11:30 am. Casa Nara.**

Shikaku se encontraba en la sala conversando con Yushiko Nara, al lado de ella se encontraba Yuko Nara, hija mayor de Yushiko, como la mayoría hablaban sobre un posible arreglo matrimonial con el joven Namikaze.

-Shikaku: "¿Entonces lo que estas proponiendo es que yo, como líder del Clan Nara, arregle un compromiso con el Joven Naruto Namikaze?".

-Yushiko: "Así es, si Yuko y Namikaze-sama se casan, el Clan Nara sería uno de los más beneficiados con el matrimonio. Ya que la unión de nuestros clanes nos fortalecería y en un futuro si Yuko y Namikaze-sama tienen descendencia, esa descendencia tendría no solo la sangre Namikaze o Nara, sino que también la sangre Uzumaki corriendo en su interior, dando así como resultado a jóvenes realmente fuertes".

-Shikaku: "Pero aun así , sabes que Naruto-san en estos momentos si no me equivoco está siendo pretendido por varias personas, si quieres lograr esta unión será exponerla ahora en la reunión de clanes que se efectuara en la noche".

-Yushiko: "Estoy de acuerdo, yo te acompañare a dicha reunión entonces".

 **11:30 am. Clan Inuzuka.**

Tsume, Hana y Kiba se encontraban en el salón principal del Clan, Kiba estaba gritándole a Hana que ni se le ocurriera intentar arreglar un matrimonio con Naruto.

-Hana: "¿Porque no Kiba? Naruto tiene el nivel de Sannin, y ahora también como líder de un Clan es muy influyente en la aldea".

-Kiba: "Porque no One-san, Naruto es de mi edad, ve y búscate a alguien de tu edad o mayor".

-Hana: "Así , me lo dice el que esta tras la hermana menor de Hinata".

-Tsume: "Kiba, haremos lo posible para que Hana y Naruto-san puedan arreglar un compromiso, si no te gusta a ya tú".

-Kiba: "Me niego a aceptar algo así" .

-Tsume: "Así pues entonces que te parecería tener a Naruto-san como nuevo padre, ¿eh?"

-Kiba: "One-san, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, espero que si Naruto y tú logran un matrimonio espero que hagan muchos sobrinitos y vivan muy felices".

 **12:15 pm. En algún lugar de los bosques de Konoha.**

Un rubio caminaba al parecer sin rumbo alguno por los grandes bosques que rodean Konoha, en medio de la caminata que hacia se detuvo en una roca que tenía escrito la palabra – Sensei - en su superficie.

-Naruto: "Hola Ero-sennin, han pasado muchas cosas por aquí , ya se acabó la guerra contra Akatsuki por fin, esta vez fui de mucha ayuda jeje, Ma y Pa me regañaron por no haberlos invocado en la batalla contra Madara, jeje. Ya combine el elemento Katon con el Rasengan y es una técnica increíble, con ella derrote a Madara, el Teme regreso a la aldea, lo más gracioso es que tendrá que ser gennin por 3 años, jeje".

\- Naruto: "Deberías ver lo que me paso en Kiri, la Mizukage y Samui-chan, bueno, estarías escribiendo un libro con lo que hice con ellas, eso ni lo dudo. Jeje".

"Ya lo he decidido seguiré tus pasos y viajare por el mundo, primero iré a lo que queda de Uzushiogakure no Sato e investigare un poco de la historia del Clan de Oka-san, también tengo que realizar un entrenamiento con el Kyubi, así lo olvidaba ahora el Kyubi es un gran amigo, aunque aún no me quiere decir si es hombre o mujer, pero pronto me lo dirá".

"Como decía entrenare con el Kyubi por un tiempo y después tengo que entrenar con el pergamino de Oto-san también, o si lo olvidaba también debo entrenar con el tuyo, bueno en si tengo que entrenar mucho, aunque por el momento hay paz, quiero hacerme más fuerte para que así cuando regrese del viaje le pueda quitar el sombrero de Hokage a Oba-chan y pueda mandarla a descansar jeje" - así el rubio siguió hablando por una hora frente a la tumba que el hizo en honor al Densetsu no Sannin Jiraiya, hasta que termino, se arrodillo frente a la tumba, cerró los ojos y juntos las palmas de las manos y rezo por el longevo hombre que una vez fue su maestro - " Bueno Ero-sennin, ya me debo ir, al parecer va a ver una reunión con los representantes de los clanes de la aldea y como ahora líder del clan Namikaze tengo que estar ahí , así que prometo visitarte, por el momento dejare este kunai aquí para poder venir aquí , sayonara sensei" - al despedirse el rubio desapareció en una estela naranja con negro.

 **1:17 pm. Salón de reuniones del consejo de Konoha. Torre Hokage.**

Dentro de este salón vemos a los líderes de los clanes de la aldea de Konoha, así como también a los representantes civiles, la Hokage, el Daimiyo, los nuevos consejeros de la Hokage, Hatake Kakashi y Konan Yutaka, la representante de las fuerzas Anbu Yugao Uzuki, el representante de los Jounins Neji Hyuga y por último el representante de los chunnin Nara Shikamaru.

Dentro del salón 2 puestos se encuentra vacíos ya que el líder y único integrante del Clan Uchiha viene escoltado por las fuerzas Anbu y el otro es el de Namikaze Naruto, que su paradero es desconocido.

La Hokage explicaba las cosas básicas que se estarán discutiendo en la reunión, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpe.

-Shizune: "Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke ya se encuentra aquí ".

-Tsunade: "Hazlo pasar Shizune".

-Shizune: "Hai".

Sasuke entro lentamente al salón, seguido de cerca por los Anbus que lo tienen bajo custodia, camino hasta la silla con el símbolo de su Clan y tomo asiento.

-Sasuke: "¿Dónde está Naruto?".

Y como si Naruto escuchara que le llamaron apareció en una estela Naranja con negro en el centro del salón.

-Naruto: "¿Llego tarde?".

-Tsunade: "Naruto ¿Dónde estabas?".

-Naruto: Estaba visitando a un viejo sapo en el bosque.

-Tsunade capto la respuesta indirecta, ya que solo ella y Naruto conocían el lugar donde está la tumba creada por el rubio para el Sannin.

-Daimiyo: "Namikaze-dono es un placer por fin conocerlo, he escuchado muchas cosas de parte de la Hokage-dono sobre ti".

-Naruto: "El placer es Mio Daimiyo-dono, disculpe si sueno grosero, pero me gustaría iniciar la reunión ahora mismo".

El Daimiyo del fuego asintió a la petición del rubio.

-Tsunade: "Bien, ahora que estamos todos, se hará oficial la integración de Naruto Namikaze al consejo de Clanes como el líder del Clan Namikaze, también la integración de Uchiha Sasuke al consejo como el líder del Clan Uchiha. Bien, también dar el anuncio para los que no están enterados, que ahora el rango de Namikaze Naruto es el de Densetsu no Sannin de Konoha, si alguien quiere agregar algo, por favor tome la palabra".

-Hiashi: "Hokage-sama, Daimiyo-sama, es un honor que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage este entre nosotros, pero ahora quiero discutir algo con él, si no os molesta".

Tsunade y el Daimiyo movieron la cabeza afirmando para que continuara.

-Hiashi: "Namikaze-san, como líder de un clan casi extinto, es normal que tomes una pareja, es por eso que yo Hiashi Hyuga, estaré más que satisfecho si aceptas la mano de mi hija, Hyuga Hinata".

Antes de poder continuar Inoichi Yamanaka se levantó de la silla y hablo.

-Inoichi: "Si este es el caso, yo Inoichi Yamanaka, propongo que el joven Naruto-san, tome a mi hija Ino Yamanaka en matrimonio".

-Yushiko: "Yo Yushiko Nara y mi acompañante aquí presente Shikaku Nara, jefe del Clan Nara, proponemos a Yuko Nara para que se una en Matrimonio con Namikaze-sama".

-Tsume: "Alto, alto, no tan rápido, yo Tsume Inuzuka, propongo la mano de mi hija mayor Hana Inuzuka, para que el joven Naruto-san la acepte en matrimonio".

Tsunade y Naruto veían esto con una gota en la cabeza, cuando creían que ya no podrían empeorar las cosas en Daimiyo se levantó del asiento y hablo.

-Daimiyo: "Si estamos hablando de compromisos, entonces yo propongo a mi hija Saya, para que sea desposada por el joven Namikaze-dono".

Los líderes y el Daimiyo peleaban de formalmente para ver quien podría ser la elegida para que el rubio la tome como esposa, pero antes de seguir un bajonazo en la temperatura y una gran concentración de chakra se hicieron presentes en el salón, todos fijaron su vista al lugar de donde provenía el chakra y vieron al rubio sentado con un rostro fría como de los que casi nunca pone.

-Naruto: "Con todo el respeto que ustedes se merecen, rechazo todas las proposiciones, ya que hoy mismo yo partiré de la aldea hacia Uzushiogakure no sato".

\- Daimiyo: "Namikaze-dono ¿a qué se debe el motivo de este supuesto viaje que harás?".

-Naruto: "La razón es simple, al ser tal vez el ultimo Uzumaki, además de ser el Hijo de la que alguna vez debía ser la líder del Clan Uzumaki allá en Uzushiogakure, yo debo ir y revisar que de verdad soy el ultimo Uzumaki, dado el caso de que lo fuera, también tomaría el lugar de líder del Clan Uzumaki, traspasaría todos los registros a mi residencia y ahora el Clan Namikaze y Uzumaki estarán en un solo lugar".

-Kakashi: "Entiendo, y no podría estar más de acuerdo con la decisión Naruto".

-Naruto: "Gracias sensei".

-Konan: "Comprendo lo que tienes planeado hacer Naruto-san, tienes mi aprobación para irte de la aldea, eso sí , deberás mandar cartas para saber cómo te encuentras ¿Entendiste?".

-Naruto: "Si Konan, gracias ¿Tsunade-sama usted que decide?".

-Tsunade: "Namikaze Naruto, yo Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato te doy la autorización para que puedas hacer este viaje".

-Naruto: "Gracias Tsunade-sama".  
Hiashi se disponía a hablar nuevamente pero rápidamente el rubio hablo.

-Naruto: "Que quede claro que no pienso aceptar ningún compromiso, me importa poco que así los clanes o la capital del país se puedan unir más. Yo me caso con quien yo decida y nada más" - seguidamente se levantó de la silla y camino lentamente hacia la salida, antes de llegar se volteó y hablo nuevamente - "La mayoría aquí presente son jounins de elite o jounins especiales, aquí en el salón a los únicos que yo no puedo ordenar son a la Hokage y al Daimiyo, pero por lo demás si ya que yo tengo el rango de Sannin, y mi orden es esta, no quiero escuchar el tema de compromiso nuevamente, si yo decido tomar a alguna de las opciones que ustedes me dieron yo veré. Pero si no lo deseo no lo hare, ahora con su permiso me retiro, debo dejar todo listo para mi partida".

Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí , al cruzar en la esquina se encontró a Hinata, esta al verlo se sonrojo ya que creía que se arregló un compromiso, pero antes de que la peli azul hablara el rubio tomo la palabra.

-Naruto: "Hinata quiero que sepas que tu padre quiere que tú y yo nos casemos" - Hinata al oír lo que el rubio le dijo se emocionó - "Pero quiero que sepas que yo rechace el compromiso.

-Hinata (Deprimida): "¿Por qué Naruto-kun?".

-Naruto: "Hinata ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la batalla contra Pein?".

Hinata asintió.

-Naruto: "Quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho que tu sientas eso por mi " - se detuvo a pensar las palabras correctas que iba a utilizar - "Pero eso es algo que yo no siento por ti" - Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos iba a hablar pero el rubio no la dejo - "No quiero que me digas que tal vez con el tiempo tu y yo nos amemos, porque yo sé que no podrá ser así , yo encontré a alguien que amo en verdad ahora y si con alguien quiero estar es con ella".

En algún lugar de Kumo.

-Samui: "Achu, Achu" - Samui estornudaba repetidamente - "Creo que alguien habla de mi ".

De regreso a Konoha.

-Hinata: "¿Es Sakura-san, verdad? Tú siempre dijiste que la amabas, debí imaginarme que era imposible que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos".

-Naruto: "Hinata, quiero que sepas que yo no siento absolutamente nada por Sakura, la persona que yo amo es una Kunoichi de Kumo, sé que el sentimiento es correspondido y eso me hace feliz" - se detuvo a respirar - "Yo sé que entenderás y espero que encuentres la felicidad en alguien más, porque eso es algo que yo no te podre dar. Nos vemos Hinata.

Naruto se empezó a ir, Hinata lloraba a mares ya que el rubio amaba a otra persona y no era ella, por lo menos se sintió feliz, al saber que lo que Sakura le dijo era mentiras.

 **Flash back**

-Sakura: "Hinata, no sé por qué te crees que Naruto estará contigo, recuerda que el me ama, siempre lo ha hecho".

 **End Flash back**

-Hinata: Espero que seas feliz Naruto-kun.

La noticia de que el Sannin Naruto rechazo a las herederas de los clanes más prestigiosos se corrió rápidamente, muchas de las mujeres querían aprovechar esa oportunidad para poder pescar al rubio, pero cada vez que se acercaban a la mansión Namikaze un anbu con la marca de un trueno aparecía en el frente impidiéndoles el paso.

 **5 pm. Puerta principal de la aldea de Konoha.**

El día para Naruto fue tranquilo, ya que Tsunade le suministro un grupo de Anbus especiales para la seguridad del Clan, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por nada, excepto por la vez que apareció cierta mancha rosa en la reja principal pegando gritos.

 **Flash back**

-Sakura: "¡Naruto-kun, déjame pasar por favor!".

-Sakura: ¡Naruto-kun, por favor déjame entrar!"

Naruto al ver que Sakura no se iría de ahí , fue hasta la reja principal para ver que quería.

-Naruto: "¿Qué quieres Sakura?".

-Sakura: "Naruto-kun, ahora que rechazaste a todas esas chicas ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?".

-Naruto: "Hmm, déjame pensarlo… Ya se…. paso".

Naruto hizo la señal y los Anbus se llevaron a Sakura de ahí .

 **End Flash back**

Ahora Naruto Caminaba con un pequeño bolso de viaje hacia la puerta principal, al girar en la última esquina vio que Tsunade y sus amigos estaban ahí , increíblemente Sasuke también estaba ahí .

-Naruto: "Oba-chan que haces aquí ".

-Tsunade: "Vengo a despedirme y ellos también".

Así Naruto inicio con las despedidas hacia cada uno de los que estaban ahí , hasta que llegó el turno de Tsunade.

-Naruto: "Oba-chan cuidada de la aldea, ya que cuando regrese te quitare el puesto".

-Tsunade: "Ya lo quiero ver mi niño" - le decía mientras le daba un abrazo - "Promete que te cuidaras y que mandaras cartas cada vez que puedas".

-Naruto: "Lo prometo, y yo nunca retiro mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja".

Tsunade le dio otro abrazo al rubio hasta que por insistencia de Naruto no lo hubiera hecho.

-Naruto: "Teme...Muérete".

-Sasuke: "Dobe...Muérete".

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron un apretón de manos y una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Sasuke para sorpresa de todos.

-Naruto: "Tranquilo Teme, cuando regrese te volveré a patear el culo".

-Sasuke: "Eso lo veremos Dobe".

Naruto caminaba hacia fuera de la aldea, se giró un poco y grito

-Naruto: "¡KONOHA, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, CUANDO REGRESE EL SEXTO ROSTRO DE ESA MONTAÑA SERA EL MIO! ¡DE VERAS!" - acto seguido desapareció con el Hiraishin no jutsu, a donde nadie lo sabe.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy y ya saben cuaquier error que yo hay pasado por alto me lo dicen y lo corrijo siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con la trama de la historia despues de todo no es mia y no quiero que me culpen de plagio.**

 **himenoerika13:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y he decirte que la historia no es mia (pero tengo todos los capitulos guardados solo tengo que corregir unos cuantos errores de ortografia y los subo para compartirlo con todos).

 **Loquin:** Solamente te puedo decir que gracias por pasarte por esta historia y que hayas sacado un poco de tu tiempo para dejar un review. Solo espera que pronto subo el otro capitulo.

Bueno sin mas que decir les deseo un buen dia o noche depende de que hora lo lean y les agradesco a todos que hayan colocado la historia como favorito y que hayan dejado reviews, solo esperen que dentro de poco subo el otro capitulo.

Chao


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** Los 5 años de ausencia, parte 1

 **Año 1.**

 **4 meses después de dejar Konoha.**

 **Kumogakure no Sato**

Naruto Namikaze había llegado a Kumo, ya que tenía un entrenamiento pendiente aún con Killer Bee, además de estar entrenando con Bee, el rubio a estado viviendo en el departamento de Samui, para celos de muchas mujeres de la aldea.

En el departamento de la rubia, ella y el rubio se encontraban teniendo una charla sobre un asunto importante.

-Naruto: "Vamos Samui-chan, ¿por qué no quieres venir a vivir a Konoha conmigo?".

Samui se encontraba cocinando, tenía puesto lo que parecía ser ropa de dormir y un delantal, el rubio estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que tiene el departamento de la Kunoichi.

-Samui: "Naru-kun, a mi me gustaría mucho irme a vivir contigo a donde sea, pero yo soy una Kunoichi de esta aldea, no puedo dejar así porque si Kumo".

-Naruto: "Pero Samui-chan, ahora no quiero que pienses en eso, quiero que estés con buena salud, es por eso que quiero que vayas a Konoha, sé que Oba-chan te cuidara a ti y al pequeño".

¿El pequeño?, ya que si observamos bien a la pelirrubia, tenía un bulto en el vientre, dando a entender que ahora se encontraba embarazada, si embarazada de Naruto. Motivo por el cual, el Sannin de Konoha no se ha ido de Kumo para seguir con el viaje, ya que quiere estar todo el tiempo posible cerca del que será su primer hijo.

-Samui: "¿No desistirás no es cierto?".

-Naruto: "No".

-Samui: "Pero dime ¿Que haría mientras tú no estás? ¿Cómo me mantendría? No creo que Tsunade-sama vaya a darme dinero, ¿Cuando el pequeño crezca que le diré cuando pregunte por su padre?".

-Naruto: "Que harás, pues fácil cuidaras del pequeño, como te mantendrás, pues ahora ya tengo el dinero que me dejo mi padre y créeme que es mucho, y sobre qué le dirás al pequeño, pues le dirás la verdad. Que su padre está de viaje por el mundo y que regresara pronto".

-Samui: "Esta bien, Naru-kun, iré a vivir a Konoha".

-Naruto: "¡Yahuu!...Espera, lo haremos bien ¿Te parece?".

-Samui: "¿Lo haremos bien? A que te refie…" - la próxima madre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio estaba de rodillas con una caja, en su interior había un anillo.

-Naruto: "Samui-chan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Samui se había hecho de piedra, ella había leído en muchas revistas sobre situaciones así , había escuchado de las Kunoichis mayores que ella lo que era estar casada, pero ella nunca pensó en eso, ya que siempre alejaba a cualquier hombre que se le acercara o simplemente no le preocupaba eso, pero ahora ella era la que se encontraba en esta situación, alguien le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y ese alguien era el único hombre al que ella ha logrado amar. Con un movimiento leve, la rubia le dio a entender al rubio que se encontraba de rodillas que si, Naruto, de un rostro asustado paso a una cara de felicidad total, ya que la mujer que amaba había aceptado casarse con él. El rubio coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, se levanta toma delicadamente a la rubia del rostro y le da un beso tierno y suave, pero que demuestra todo lo que siente en el momento y lo que siente cuando esta junto a ella –Amor-

Samui que no apartaba la vista de su mano hablo - "Te amo, Naru-kun".

-Naruto: "Y yo te amo a ti Samui-chan".

-Samui: "¿Nos casaremos después de que vuelvas de tu viaje?".

-Naruto: "No, si quieres nos casamos antes, tú decides".

-Samui: "¿En serio?".

-Naruto: "Si, Señora Namikaze".

-Samui: "Señora Namikaze, ehh. Me gusta".

-Naruto: "Por cierto, ¿Ya has pensado algún nombre para el pequeño?".

-Samui: "Si, tengo varias opciones ¿Por qué preguntas?".

-Naruto: "¿Puedo darte una opción?".

-Samui: "Claro, tú serás el padre, tú también puedes decidir, ¿Cuál te gustaría?".

-Naruto: "¡Minato!".

-Samui: "¿Minato?".

-Naruto: "Si, el nombre de mi padre, ese me gustaría".

-Samui: "¿Hmm? Me gusta, oíste pequeño, tu nombre será Minato".

 **2 semanas después, Campo privado del Raikage.**

Naruto y Samui se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia privada, donde solo el Raikage quien le entrego a Naruto su ahora esposa, el Daimiyo que oficio la boda, Killer Bee que como el padrino de Naruto, Omoi que tenía como siempre una expresión aburrida y Karui que tenía cascadas en sus ojos se encontraban ahí .

 **1 mes después, entrada principal de Konoha**

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato y Densetsu no Sannin de Konoha, se encontraba en la Gran Puerta de Konoha acompañada de si fiel asistente Shizune, ya que no hace ni 4 días recibió una carta de su único compañero en rango con vida, Namikaze Naruto, le escribió que una comitiva llevaría al Namikaze.

-Shizune: "Tsunade-sama, cuanto crees que falte para que Naruto-kun llegue".

-Tsunade: "No lo sé Shizune".

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas antes de que una carroza que era escoltada agresivamente por Anbus que parecían ser de Kumo llegara a su puerta, la longeva Hokage se acercó a la puerta y cuando estuvo dispuesta a hablar la puerta de la carroza se abrió.

-Tsunade: "Naruto ¿Que forma de viajar tienes?".

Tsunade no pudo continuar articulando palabra alguna ya que de la carroza no bajaba Naruto, sino una Mujer que nunca había visto.

-¿?: "Tsunade-sama, supongo que mi Otto no menciono nada en la carta".

Tsunade y Shizune veían a la mujer que bajo de la carroza, con la ropa que tenía parecía una Hime, se apreciaba un bulto en su vientre, rápidamente dedujeron que estaba embarazada, pero cuando hablo y menciono –Otto-, abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, la carta que recibió era de parte de Naruto ya que solo él tenía en su poder el contrato de invocación de los sapos, pero si la mujer frente a ellas había dicho -Otto-, significaba algo, Naruto se había casado.

-Tsunade: "Disculpe, ¿Pero quién es usted?".

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Namikaze, Namikaze Samui".

Ino Yamanaka, futura líder de la familia Yamanaka caminaba junto a su amiga Sakura Haruno por las calles de Konoha buscando a su sensei o a su sempai-san respectivamente ya que ninguna de las 2 se encontraba en su lugar habitual, el gran edificio rojo donde el líder de la aldea funge sus servicios como líder, caminaban hacia la puerta de la aldea como le había indicado uno de los guardias del Edificio Hokage.

 **Flash back:**

-Guardia: "Hokage-sama salió junto con Shizune-san por la mañana hacia la puerta de la aldea".

 **End Flash back.**

Al frente vieron a las mujeres que buscaban pero también una mujer más estaba con ellas se acercaron para poder escuchar lo que hablaban pero se congelaron al escuchar lo que decía la mujer.

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Namikaze, Namikaze Samui".

Namikaze Samui, ese nombre retumbaba en la cabeza de ambas Kunoichis, solo una persona era conocida por llevar ese apellido y era su amigo Naruto, cuando estaban sacando más ideas volvieron a hablar.

-Tsunade: "¿Namikaze Samui?".

-Samui: "Así es Tsunade-sama, mi nombre es Namikaze Samui, yo soy la okusan de Naruto Namikaze".

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a todas la que lo escucharon, Naruto se había casado y su esposa estaba frente a ellas, y para terminar de congelarse la mujer estaba embarazada.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí cumplo con traer el capítulo de hoy así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben cualquier error de ortografía me disculpan después de todo puede que se me pasara alguno.**

 **Ahora vamos a contestar reviews:**

 **Loquin:** Sobre lo de Samui bueno así lo tenía el escritor de este fic, aunque debo agregar que este personaje me agrada mucho. Sobre lo de Sakura te puedo decir que este personaje no es muy querido en este fic (¿spoiler?), así que puede que se cumpla lo que pediste y creo que al autor le agradaría que le hubiera gustado el fic; solamente espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

 **Kenshin-uzumaki:** Me agrada ver que no soy el único que leyó este fic hace tiempo y como agrado lo estoy compartiendo con todos (aunque me gustaría saber si sabes el nombre del autor de esta historia después de todo es de él/ella y me la puedas compartir para que todos sepan quien fue el que lo escribió) para que todos los demás la lean y lo publicare hasta los capítulos que tengo guardados, espero que agradara el capítulo de hoy y me ayudes para que recomiendes con más personas para que lean el fic gracias.

 **2510mari:** Me hace feliz que te gustara el fic y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **Debo decir que hizo feliz el que hayan dejado reviews, aunque yo no haya escrito el fic.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Los 5 años de ausencia parte 2 y la aparición del Kyubi

 **Recordemos:**

-Tsunade: "¿Namikaze Samui?"

-Samui: "Así es Tsunade-sama, mi nombre es Namikaze Samui, yo soy la okusan de Naruto Namikaze".

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a todas la que lo escucharon, Naruto se había casado y su esposa estaba frente a ellas, y para terminar de congelarse la mujer estaba embarazada.

Ahora:

 **Año 1.**

 **6 meses después, Gran puerta de la aldea de Konoha.**

Okusan de Naruto, okusan de Naruto, una palabra que retumbaba en la cabeza de las 4 mujeres presentes. Era cierto, Naruto se había casado, pero la pregunta era, ¿El niño que esperaba la mujer frente a ellas era de Él?

-Tsunade: "Disculpa, Samui-san, no sé cómo preguntar esto pero".

-Samui: "Si Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun es el padre de este niño".

-¿?: "¡QUEEEEEEEE!".

Tsunade, Shizune y Samui, miraron hacia atrás donde una cabellera rosa se acercaba, tras ella pero más calmada una cabellera rubia.

-Sakura: "Tu, tu eres la maldita que me robo a Naruto-kun".

-Samui: "¿Sakura, no es cierto?".

-Sakura: "Si así es".

-Samui: "Naruto-kun hablaba mucho sobre ti".

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino, Naruto hablaba sobre ella, divagaba en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de la pelirrubia Namikaze.

-Samui: "Siempre me decía que había perdido mucho tiempo valioso, solo por tratar de estar cerca de usted, señorita".

Para Sakura, esa fue la llama que inicio la explosión, junto chakra en sus puños y cuando se disponía a saltar para golpear a la pelirrubia, una sensación fría estaba en su cuello.

-AK (Anbu de Kumo): "Señorita, si intenta algo más en contra de Samui-san, nos veremos obligados a realizar la tarea por la que Naruto-sama nos ha contratado".

-Tsunade: "¿Y qué tarea es esa?".

-AK: "Matar a cualquiera que atente contra la vida de Samui".

-Sakura: "Ustedes no son de esta aldea, suéltame o hare que seas encarcelado".

-AK: "Señorita, es la última vez que lo repito, si intenta algo más que ponga en riesgo a Samui-san nos veremos obligados a matarte".

-Sakura: "Tsunade-sama haga algo".

-Tsunade: "Sakura, ya escuchaste lo que te dijo el Bunta Icha, aléjate de Samui-san, y eso va para cualquiera que intente algo contra ella. Samui-san acompáñame a mi oficina por favor".

-Samui: "¡Hai!".

-Sakura: "Esta maldita, si cree que se quedara con Naruto está ¡muerta, al igual que ese mocoso!".

Ino se mantenía apartada de todo, ya que si sentía celos de Samui, pero se sentía devastada por la noticia de que Naruto se había casado y más aún, que pronto seria padre.

La noticia de que el Sannin Naruto se había casado ya estaba en boca de todos, muchas mujeres, entre ellas Kunoichis intentaron por todos los medios entrar a la Mansión Namikaze, pero cada vez que lo intentaban eran detenidas por el escuadrón Anbu que protege a la Familia Namikaze, entre esas mujeres Sakura Haruno, fue arrestada y puesta en una prisión, ya que si bien no logro su cometido, si pudo dar uno de sus súper golpes, motivo por el cual los Anbus la arrestaron y fue encerrada.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **4 meses después, Uzushiogakure no Sato**

Naruto se encontraba entrenando en las ruinas del antiguo país del remolino, ya hace 3 meses que había arribado al lugar donde el antiguo Clan al que perteneció su madre se había instalado, el rubio se encontraba en medio de un entrenamiento de Taijutsu, pero se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-Gamakoro: "Hola Naruto-chan".

-Naruto: "Gamakoro, ¿Qué haces aquí ?".

-Gamakoro: "Tengo una carta para ti".

Naruto recibió la carta de Gamakoro, este se despidió del rubio y desaparecía en una bola de humo.

-Naruto: "A ver que tenemos aquí ".

El rubio leía la carta, al transcurría la lectura, en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa, soltó la carta y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Naruto: "¡SOY PADRE!"

Así es, Naruto ya era padre, la carta era de parte de Tsunade dándole la noticia que el niño nació sano y sin problema alguno, además de que es su viva imagen, a excepción de las marcas en las mejillas es igual a Naruto, además de informarle de que su esposa y su hijo se encontraban bien, le informaba también de lo que ha pasado en la aldea.

 **Carta de Tsunade:**

Naruto, te he mandado esta carta para informarte del nacimiento del pequeño Minato, es un niño muy sano, además de que es idéntico a ti, tal vez te debes estar preguntando como está tu esposa, pero no te preocupes, está en perfecto estado. También quiero mantenerte informado de las cosas que están pasando en la aldea hasta el momento, varios locos por así decirlo, intentaron atacar a Samui-san, pero cuando se descubrió que ella era tu esposa desistieron todos, y al parecer tu pequeño hijo es muy codiciado por los clanes de la aldea.

Naruto espero que estés bien, y regreses pronto, cuídate mucho Naruto, ahora tienes un hijo por qué estar bien.

Atte. Tsunade Senju.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **5 meses después, Uzushiogakure no Sato**

Naruto dejaba Uzushiogakure tras terminar el entrenamiento de técnicas de sellado que encontró en donde solían vivir los Uzumakis, ahora mismo se había vuelto un especialista en técnicas de sellado igual o mejor que su padre, ya que descubrió como poder liberar al Kyuubi sin perder la vida, cosa por la cual se encontraba bastante feliz ya que el Kyuubi era un gran amigo para el rubio.

Ahora se dirigía al templo del país del fuego, ya que ahí , podría dominar su naturaleza de elemento fuego.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

En algún lugar del mundo ninja.

-¿?: "Llego la hora, Luna y Terrestre, ustedes irán a por las piedras del Sanbi no Kyodaigame y Rokubi no Namekuji a Kirigakure, no fallen".

-Luna y Terrestre: "Entendido".

-¿?: "Llego la hora de que los Tenshii hagan su trabajo divino" - una mujer salía de la oscuridad abriendo lentamente sus ojos color rojo sangre - "Acabar con todos aquellos que no merecen ser salvados por nosotros los Tenshii".

En medio del lugar donde estaba una pequeña cantidad de luz entro iluminando a 10 cuerpos y mostrando sus rostros.

La hora a llegado Tenshii se empieza a mover, su primer objetivo, la aldea de Kirigakure no Sato.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Templo del fuego.**

Segundo año y 3 meses después.

Naruto había terminado su entrenamiento del elemento Katon, ahora tenía una charla con el Kyuubi.

-Naruto: "Vamos Kyubi, ¿Por qué no quieres que intente remover el sello como aprendí ?".

-Kyubi: **"Mira gaki, la razón es simple, si fallas sabes lo que ocurrirá, ¿No es cierto?".  
**  
-Naruto: "Si lo sé, pero ya lo he practicado muchas veces todo saldrá bien".

-Kyubi: **"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?".**

-Naruto: "Claro que si , tu siempre me has ayudado, por eso ahora quiero que puedas ser libre, aun así siempre estaremos unidos, ya que yo tengo control sobre tu chacra".

-Kyubi: **"Bien, si eso quieres hazlo".**

-Naruto: "Bien espera y veras, pronto estarás afuera".

El rubio dejo su mente para volver al plano real, se levantó y fue al área que ya había preparado de antemano para realizar el desellado.

-Naruto: "Bien aquí voy".

El rubio miro el sello de los 6 caminos que se había puesto cuando lucho contra el Kyuubi hace 2 años para poder controlarlo.

-Naruto: "Estilo de Sellado del clan Uzumaki: Ruptura de Ataduras".

El rubio puso su mano sobre el sello, giro la mano entorno a la marca y callo de rodillas mientras una gran masa de chakra era liberada de su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos, el chakra tomo la forma del temido Kyubi no Yoko.

-Kyubi: **"Idiota, sabes que te pudiste haber matado".**

-Naruto: "Hahaha, Kyubi, sabes ¿Por qué esa técnica no era prohibida en mi clan?"

-Kyubi: **"No".**

-Naruto: "Fácil, según estudie en los pergaminos de historia de mi Clan, los Uzumakis podían hacer técnicas así , ya que tenemos vidas largas y al parecer eran ciertas".

El rubio cayó desmallado después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer tras la técnica.

-Kyubi: **"Definitivamente eres un idiota".**

Dicho esto el Kyubi tomo al rubio con una cola y lo subió a su lomo, se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque para poder descansar.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cierto rubio despertaba de su sueño de descanso tras realizar la técnica, se levantó perezosamente de donde estaba acostado y pudo ver al gran zorro que se encontraba durmiendo.

-Naruto: "Kyubi, despierta".

-Kyubi: **"Que quieres gaki, que no ves que estoy durmiendo".**

-Naruto: "Oye, zorro, ¿Tú no tienes forma humana?".

-Kyubi: **"Claro que si tengo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?".**

-Naruto: "No creo que sea bueno que andes en tu forma de zorro, transfórmate y vámonos, aún tenemos 3 templos más por visitar".

-Kyubi: **"Hai, hai me hablas como si me mandaras".**

Una columna de humo se hizo presente cuando el gran zorro tomaba su forma humana.

-Naruto: "Bien Kyubi vamo…" - el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que frente a él una hermosa mujer estaba estirándose.

-Kyubi: **"Ehh, hacia siglos que no tomaba mi forma humana".**

-Naruto: "Kyu…Kyubi ¿Eres tú?".

-Kyubi: **"No gaki, soy una hormiga ninja que utilizo un Henge no jutsu, claro que soy yo".**

-Naruto: "Wow Kyubi que hermosa eres".

-Kyubi: **"Gracias, pero vámonos que no tenemos toda la vida, bueno al menos yo sí pero tú no".**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
 **  
Templo del agua.**

 **Segundo año y 6 meses después.**

Naruto se encontraba sobre la tierra al lado de una gran concentración de agua, producto de sus Jutsus Suiton, Hitomi no Yoko (Nombre dado al Kyubi) caminaba hacia el con una charola de comida y al verlo tirado en el suelo, sudando y jadeando no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hitomi: **"Bien hecho Naruto, ya dominas también el Suiton, con este ya son 3 los elementos que puedes usar, déjame decirte que no muchas personas pueden usar 3 elementos a menos claro que puedan utilizar un Doujutsu o tengan algún Kekkei Genkai, pero tú lo has logrado a base de esfuerzo, me sorprendes enano".**

-Naruto: "Gracias Hitomi-chan".

-Hitomi: **"Oye, ¿Deberías mandar una carta a Konoha para saber si ha pasado algo?".**

-Naruto: "Ya me adelante, solo que se la mande a Samui-chan".

-Hitomi: **"Bien, pues si ya lo hiciste, debemos continuar nuestro camino, ¿Que templo sigue?".**

-Naruto: "Hmm, vamos al templo de la tierra, dejare el templo del rayo para el final".

-Hitomi: **"¿No pasaras al templo del aire?".**

-Naruto: "No, mi control sobre el aire ya es suficientemente bueno, así que creo que no hace falta ir a ese".

-Hitomi: **"Ya veo, pues vámonos, antes pasemos al pueblo que está cerca de aquí , debemos comprar suministros para seguir viajando".**

-Naruto: "OK, pero ¿Podemos comprar Ramen?".

-Hitomi: **"No".**

-Naruto: "Vamos Hitomi, ¿Por qué no podemos? Hace tiempo que no como Ramen".

-Hitomi: **"Ya dije que no, así que te aguantaras hasta después".**

-Naruto: "Hai".

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El rubio caminaba en medio de la calle, ya que por cuestiones del destino, el pueblo tenía un puesto de Ramen, así que se separó de Hitomi para poder comer Ramen, mientras la pelirroja se fue a comprar los suministros para el viaje.

Hitomi caminaba con la bolsa de suministros por las calles del pueblo Takumo, buscando a su compañero de viaje, caminaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que 3 hombres se le pusieron en frente.

-H1: "Valla, valla, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí ".

-H2: "Una hermosa pelirroja, ¿Por qué no te vienes a divertir con nosotros?".

-H3: "Ven con nosotros linda".

La pelirroja era una chica de poca paciencia, desde que nació al ser creada por el Rikudou Sennin había visto lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser ciertos hombres, pedófilos, violadores, asesinos de todo, así que bajo la bolsa y cuando se disponía a hacerles sufrir el peor dolor que podrían sufrir en su vida, un Kunai en la garganta del primer hombre la detuvo. Los otros 2 hombres ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver a una persona tras su amigo, pero su temor aumento al ver de quien se trataba solo pudieron articular su nombre.

-H1 y H3: "Naru...Naruto Nami...Namikaze".

-Naruto: "Oh vaya así que me conocen. Tu chico listo, aléjate de mí Hitomi-chan".

El hombre retrocedió temblando, ya que la hazaña lograda por el joven Sannin era una historia que corría por todo el mundo, solo un loco se metería contra él y él no lo iba a ser.

Por otro lado Hitomi estaba en trance, -mi Hitomi-, una palabra que retumbaba en su mente y por si fuera poco le gustaba que el rubio dijera que era suya.

-Hitomi: **(No puede ser, será que me gusta Naruto)** – pensó la pelirroja

Por azar del destino, el rubio se sentía atraído por la pelirroja, aunque cada vez que intentaba acercarse recordaba que él amaba a Samui pero por Hitomi también se sentía atraído.

-Naruto: "Definitivamente Hitomi-chan me gusta".

* * *

 **Por lo menos hoy hubo otro capítulo, solo espero no demorarme tanto para publicarlos.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado los capítulos de hoy y cualquier error ortográfico me disculpan después de todo no soy perfecto.**

 **A Contestar reviews:**

 **Himenoerika13:** Lo siento si el capítulo anterior no te gusto como acabo pero así lo tenía el escritor así que no lo puedo cambiar, a menos que quiera que me cancelen la cuenta por plagio y siendo sincero no quiero que me cancelen la cuenta. Aunque gracias por sacar algo de tu tiempo para dejar el review aunque no te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Chao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** El grito de dolor de una aldea, Tenshii realiza su primer movimiento.

 **Segundo año y 10 meses después. 4:38 am**

En algún lugar de las zonas cercanas de Kirigakure no Sato.

-¿?: "¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que no movamos?"

-¿?: "Aun no, dame un poco más de tiempo".

-¿?: "Como quieras, solo mátalos de una vez".

Las 2 voces misteriosas hablaban como si lo que tienen en frente no fuera nada, pero frente a ellos, 20 escuadrones Anbus se encontraban en el suelo, muchos de ellos, muertos, otros heridos.

-¿?: "Es hora de que mi hermosa aldea viva el peor día de su maldita existencia, vámonos".

Kirigakure no Sato, una de las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis, antiguamente llamada Chigiri no sato (Aldea de la Neblina Sangrienta) se encontraba como todos los días, en movimiento, razón alguna no había, un día común y corriente para muchos, pero para los ninjas de la aldea era otra cosa, ya que desde temprano en la mañana, la elite recibió la información de parte de su Mizukage, que 20 Anbus habían sido encontrados mutilados. Razón por la cual la elite de la aldea se encuentra en movimiento, ya que una posible infiltración podría estar sucediendo en un día normal.

 **10:15 am, callejones de la ciudad de Kiri.**

-NEK (Ninja Elite de Kiri): "Tú, no puede ser, tú deberías estar muerto".

-¿?: "¿Sorprendido?".

-NEK: "¿Por qué lo haces?".

-¿?: "¿Por qué? Preguntas, Hmm, la razón es simple necesito información, no me la quieres dar, así que te matare ya que sabes quién soy".

-NEK: "Por favor, no lo hagas tengo una familia que me espera".

-¿?: "Debiste pensarlo hoy antes de levantarte. Tranquilo, tu familia se reunirá pronto contigo".

Como si lo que tuviera en frente no fuera un humano, la misteriosa voz, rasgo el cuello del hombre sin titubear, una gran mancha de sangre se esparció alrededor del cuerpo.

-¿?: "Deberíamos encubrir estos asesinatos".

-¿?: "Déjalo así , no creo que nos encuentren, vámonos ya, necesitamos saber dónde están los recipientes".

 **12:00 pm, Despacho de la Mizukage.**

-Mei: "¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!".

-Ao: "Como dije Mizukage-sama, encontraron 7 cuerpos de ninjas de nuestra aldea, entre ellos, estaba uno de nuestros Kiri no Shu Nananin Shinobigatana".

-Mei: "Demonios, quien rayos es el que ha hecho esto. ¡Ao!".

-Ao: "¡Hai!".

-Mei: "Arma un equipo de rastreadores, quiero que tú los guíes y encuentres a esos mal nacidos".

-Ao: "¡Hai, Mizukage-sama!".

Ao salió del despacho de la líder de la aldea, rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de inteligencia de la aldea a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

-Mei: "Necesito distraerme con algo" – dijo para que después una sonrisa pervertida se formara en el rostro de la mujer - "En estos momentos es cuando más deseo que estés aquí Naruto-kun".

La pelirroja se metió en sus recuerdos, ya que se fue al día que ella y Samui compartieron al Sannin Rubio.

 **Flashback:**

-Samui: "Si quieres podemos compartirlo, no tengo problema alguno".

-Naruto: "¿Ehh?".

-Mei: "¿En serio no te molestaría compartirlo?".

-Samui: "No, en lo absoluto, verdad que no te molestaría estar con-no-so-tras, Na-ru-to kun?".

-Naruto: "¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablan ahora?".

-Samui/Mei: "Tú sabes de qué hablamos Na-ru-to-Kun".

-Naruto: "Podemos negociarlo si, no tenemos por qué recurrir a esta situación".

Naruto veía fijamente a la pelirroja frente a él, busco a la rubia pero no la encontraba, seguía hablando hasta que vio que la Mizukage sonreía siniestramente, pero antes de hablar un Kunai en su garganta y una voz desde su espalda lo hicieron detenerse.

-Samui: "Naru-kun, ya no tienes oportunidad, ríndete de una vez, a mi no me molesta compartirte con alguna mujer, así que no hay problema alguno".

-Naruto: "Kami-sama ayúdame por favor, me quieren violar".

El rubio fue arrastrado por todo el cuarto, gritaba cualquier cosa solo para que se detuvieran, pero al final tuvo que rendirse y aceptar lo que pasaría en ese cuarto.

-Naruto: "Mizukage-sama, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que a cambio nos detengamos?".

-Mei: "Tendrás que quedarte a vivir en Kiri y ser un ninja de mi aldea".

El rubio trago grueso y se rindió ya que no podría escapar al parecer

-Naruto: "¡Que esperan, vengan por su pedazo de Naruto!".

Ambas chicas se tiraron sobre él, besándolo y quitándole la poca ropa que le quedaba al rubio.

 **End Flash back**

Después de salir del despacho de su líder, Ao recogió al equipo de sensores para poder encontrar y capturar a los asesinos, pero nunca espero que ellos fueran los encontrados y fueran atacados.

Los 7 ninjas sensoriales que acompañaban a Ao, ya se encontraban muertos, Ao no estaba en muy buena situación, ya que su Byakugan fue perforado por un Kunai de los enemigos, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba dislocado, y tenía una gran herida en su pecho, frente a él los 2 enemigos que lo atacaron se encontraba de pie, sus rostros tapados por su ropa, y sin ninguna mancha de sangre, era como si su ropa no sufriera daño a la hora de caerle sangre,

-¿?: "¿Dónde se encuentran los recipientes de los Bijuus?".

-Ao: "Así que es eso lo que quieren".

-¿?: "Responde y te quitaremos el dolor más rápido".

-Ao: "Jajaja, como si fuera a decirles, solo un ninja de elite de Kiri puede llegar a donde se encuentran los Bijuus sellados, cosa que ustedes no podrán hacer".

-¿?: "Ya veo por qué me mando a mi a esta misión".

-¿?: "Solo tú puedes llevarnos al lugar donde están".

-¿?: "Ao-sempai, no te veía hace años".

El tipo se quitó la máscara blanca que le cubría el rostro, se quitó el gorro de su ropa de la cabeza, dejando salir una cabellera roja, Ao abrió sus ojos y lo reconoció, con una voz que demostraba temor le hablo.

-Ao: "¿Kanji?"

-Kanji: "Vaya, vaya pero mira que sorpresa, al parecer aún me recuerdan en esta aldea, ¿Dime como esta mi hermana?".

-Ao: "Kanji, que demonios estás haciendo, cómo pudiste matar a ninjas de tu aldea así ".

Antes de hablar más, una Katana estaba enterada en el pecho de Ao, atravesando por completo su corazón.

-Kanji: "Primero que nada estoy haciendo la voluntad de Tenshii-sama y segunda, está ya no es mi aldea, así que no veo por qué no matar a unos cuantos".

El recién descubierto pelirrojo, paso un poco de chakra de tipo Katon por su Katana y lentamente el cuerpo de Ao se fue quemando.

-¿?: "Que hacemos ¿Seguimos buscando información, o atacamos?".

-Kanji: "Yo atacare Ryu, tú encárgate de buscar ambos recipientes. Además quiero ver como esta mi hermana mayor".

-Ryu: "Como quieras, en cuanto tenga los objetos nos vamos".

La Mizukage seguía metida en sus pensamientos pervertidos hasta que una gran explosión en el centro de la aldea la hizo ponerse alerta, chasqueando los dedos unos 10 Anbus aparecieron frente a ella.

-Mei: "Quiero que 2 de ustedes informen a un Chunin, que ellos se encargue junto a los Genins de llevar a todos los civiles a los refugios, los demás lleven a todas las fuerzas shinobis hacia los enemigos y deténgalos, yo estaré pronto en la batalla, muévanse. ¡Ahora!".

-Anbus: "Hai, Mizukage-sama".

Kanji seguía atacando la aldea con sus 3 elementos, levantaba grandes picos de piedra así destruía edificios o mataba civiles que corrían o ninjas que se acercaban, usaba su elemento fuego para crear grandes llamaradas que consumían todo a su paso o creaba grandes olas que ahogaban a las personas que eran alcanzadas por ella, después de aproximadamente 30 minutos de hacer eso, los Anbus y jounin de elite de la aldea lo tenían rodeado.

-Kanji: "Valla al parecer estoy rodeado".

Una chica de cabello azul, hablo

-Nozomu: "¿Kanji-kun?".

-Kanji: "¿Hmm? ¿Si, Quien eres?".

La chica derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y trato de acercarse al pelirrojo, pero una mano en su hombre la hizo detenerse.

-NEK (Ninja Elite de Kiri): "No te acerques, es el enemigo".

-Kanji: "Así que soy el enemigo, ¿eh?".

-Nozomu: "¿Kanji-kun?".

-Kanji: "Vengan divirtámonos un rato".

Los ninjas se lanzaron a atacar al pelirrojo, el por su parte levanto su mano y antes de que se le acercaran chaqueo los dedos, miles de rocas con puntas filosas traspasaron a todos los que se habían acercado al pelirrojo. Los que se quedaron atrás miraron eso aterrados, la chica que reconoció al nukenin lloraba ya que la persona que ella conocía y amaba en secreto era un completo asesino, dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que el miedo que tenía era grande.

-Kanji: "Ah, que pérdida de tiempo, se supone que estos son ninjas de elite, no son más que basura".

La Mizukage, corría junto a los 6 restantes Kiri no Shu Nananin Shinobigatana que tenía la aldea de Kiri.

-Mei: "Muévanse, al parecer el enemigo es de alto nivel".

-Kiri no Shu Nananin Shinobigatana: "¡Hai!".

Ryu, había ingresado en la oficina de la Mizukage, aprovechaba el tiempo que le estaba haciendo Kanji, busco entre los documentos privados de la pelirroja, revisaba todo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, Las vasijas fueron puestas en el Área de máxima seguridad de la aldea, dejo todo como estaba, y camino hacia fuera del gran edificio del líder del pueblo, utilizo un Henge para pasar desapercibido con los shinobis que corrían por todos lados, así fue caminando transformado en un pequeño perro, hasta que llego a una puerta que era custodiada por 2 Anbus, camino transformado en perro hasta frente a ellos, se detuvo y se sentó, los Anbus le miraron y tras una pequeña explosión de humo, y 2 Anbus que caían muertos, el nukenin apareció, reviso los sellos que protegían la puerta, y tras estudiarlos, libero la puerta, y entro.

-Mei: "No puede ser, Kanji, ¿Eres tú?".

-Kanji: "Pero mira quien es, mi hermana mayor. Escuche que ahora eras la Mizukage. ¿Es cierto?".

-Mei: "Kanji, ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces?".

-Kanji: "¿qué hago dices? Cumplir el deseo de Tenshii-sama".

-Mei: "¿Tenshii-sama? ¿Quién demonios es ese Tenshii?".

-Kanji: "Es el Ángel que limpiara a este mundo del caos".

-Mei: "No me hagas reír".

-Kanji: "Dejemos de hablar y peleemos hermana".

-Mei: "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?".

En lugar de contestar, el pelirrojo poso su mano en el suelo y grito.

-Kanji: Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Una gran columna de humo se levantó en el lugar donde iniciará la batalla, Mei Terumi buscaba con la mirada a su hermano menor que se supone había muerto hace años junto con sus padres.

-Kanji: "Hermana, mira el verdadero poder de la Familia Terumi".

El pelirrojo se encontraba sobre un dragón de tamaño medio, compuesto totalmente de lava.

-Mei: "Así que tú fuiste el que mataste a nuestro abuelo, escuche que el pergamino de las invocaciones de lava había sido robado, pero nunca pensé que hubiera sido mi propio hermano menor".

Kanji: "Que puedo decir, ese anciano no era nada más que un inútil".

-Mei: "Todos atrás, esta pelea es mía".

-Ninjas: "¡Hai!".

-Mei: Futton: Kamu no Jutsu (Elemento Vapor: Jutsu de Niebla Corrosiva).

La Mizukage exhalo aire y seguidamente libero una gran ráfaga de vapor que fue a parar directo a la invocación, los ninjas de Kiri festejaban ya que su Mizukage había vencido, o al menos eso creían ellos.

-Ninjas: "Mizukage-sama eres increíble".

-Kanji: "Ah, odio cuando destruyen mi ropa".

La pelirroja miro incrédula hacia la nube de vapor que empezaba a dispersarse, para su temor, el pelirrojo estaba aún sobre el dragón, que parecía no haber recibido daño, a excepción de su invocador, que tenía parte de su vestimenta corroída.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el pelirrojo estaba frente a la Mizukage con su puño encajado en su estómago.

-Kanji: "Eres débil hermana".

-Mei: "Imposible, yo le di, no pude haber, fallado. Un momento, su piel, que diablos es eso".

La piel del pelirrojo estaba compuesta de tierra y fuego, dando así como resultado una piel totalmente hecha de lava.

-Mei: "Ya veo, todo tu cuerpo está lleno de lava, ¿No es cierto?".

Él se limitó a mandar otro puñetazo a la pelirroja, ella por su parte lo esquivo, así estuvieron en una pelea de taijutsu por más de 30 minutos, golpes iban y venían, cada segundo que pasaba la pelirroja, veía como sus poderes y técnicas eran diezmadas por su hermano menor.

-Mei: "Imposible, su taijutsu es muy poderoso, además su velocidad es monstruosa, es como si solo estuviera jugando conmigo".

-Kanji: "¡NO ES TIEMPO DE PENSAR HERMANA!".

La pelirroja salió de su pensamiento al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo menor, pero antes de poder ver a su rival, su vista se volvió negra y todo sonido se había acabado.

-Kanji: "Nunca bajes la guardia, esta batalla te costó".

Los shinobis de Kiri veían la escena con temor, ya que si, ni su propia líder pudo derrotar al nukenin, ellos no serían rival para este.

-Kanji: "¡Tardaste mucho Ryu!".

-Ryu: "he estado listo desde hace 2 minutos, pero tú y tu pérdida de tiempo en esta batalla me dio sueño. ¿Ya estás listo?".

-Kanji: "Si".

-Ryu: "Toma los recipientes, yo dejaré el mensaje que Rada-sama nos ha dicho que entregáramos".

-Kanji: "Como sea, solo apresúrate".

El pelirrojo desapareció de un salto, mientras el pelinegro, creo un clon y ambos iniciaron una secuencia de sellos.

Al terminar los sellos el pelinegro original hablo.

-Ryu: "Es la hora de que el mundo conozca a los Ángeles".

-Ryu (Clon): Katon: Zukokku (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal)

-Ryu (Original): Futon: Atsugai (Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión)

Una gran llamarada de fuego se levantó sobre Kirigakure no Sato, gracias al poder Futon, la técnica fue devastadora, la técnica arrasaba con todo a lo que se encontraba en su camino, al terminar un panorama devastador era lo único que se apreciaba.

Donde una vez estuvo situada la Aldea de Kirigakure no Sato, ahora solo quedan escombros, cadáveres de ninjas y Kunoichis era lo que más se veía en los escombros de la aldea.

Así una aldea deja de existir, Tenshii realiza su primer movimiento, Kirigakure no Sato está destruida.

* * *

 **Bueno lamento la demora pero tuve algunos problemas personales que no me dejaban revisar y corregir el capítulo, pero bueno ya lo subí y no creo que me vuelva a demorar a subir el otro capítulo. Lo digo porque creo que a más tardar para la próxima semana estará o antes, eso depende de que no surjan improvistos de último momento.**

 **Bueno voy a contestar lo reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Otakuro16:** Bueno primero que todo gracias por leer el fic y por sacar un poco de tu tiempo para dejar un review y sobre tu pregunta pues no tengo la menor idea debería preguntarle al autor de esta historia (Del cual no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llame) aunque puede que tenga que ver con que nunca se lo corta o quién sabe.

Nuevamente gracias por dejar un review y espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Loquin:** Bueno agradezco de corazón que hayas dejado review, pero cuando decís que van rápido te refieres al tiempo en que yo lo subo o la cronología del tiempo en el fic porque si es la segunda opción en esa parte no puedo hacer nada después de todo yo subo los capítulos tal cual como están para que después no me culpen después de plagio.

Sobre tu consulta en total tengo catorce capítulos guardados y lastimosamente no está terminado el fic. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que este conforme con las respuestas que te di.

 **Himenoerika13:** ha ya no había entendido mis disculpa, pero así estaba en capitulo por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada y gracias por aclararme mi confusión y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **Kenshin-uzumaki:** bueno gracias por decirme sobre lo del autor y respecto a lo de que fue borrada supongo después de todo no la volví encontrar para pedir el derecho de poder subir la historia (aunque la subí sin su permiso espero que no se vaya a enojar y me avise cuál es su nombre para hacerlo público) pero no me fue posible encontrarlo.

Sobre tu duda pues tengo pensado en terminarla a menos que surja algún imprevisto claro esta aunque espero poder terminarla eso solo el tiempo lo dirá ¿no crees?.

 **Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y me perdonen cualquier error ortográfico o me digan mediante algún review o por MP para poder arreglarlo.**

 **Chao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** ¿Enton: Rasengan?

 **Tercer año y 2 meses, Konohagakure no Sato. 9:33 am.**

Hace casi 4 meses que Konoha recibió la fatal noticia de que Kirigakure no Sato, había sido destruida.

El día que recibió la noticia la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, desplego un arsenal entero de ninjas para ayudar a su aldea aliada, para su mala suerte, recibió un informe de que no había rastro de lo que fue Kiri, dejando a Hatake Kakashi al mando de la aldea, la rubia tomo camino hacia la aldea destruida para ayudar de ser necesario con su súper fuerza y con tratamientos médicos.

 **Flashback:**

Al llegar se sorprendió por lo que vio, una extraña cúpula de lava fundida, los Anbus le informaron que estaba solidificada y que no había riesgo, así que hizo retroceder a todos los ninjas y cargo una enorme cantidad de chacra en su puño. Dando una corta carrera impacto su puño en la cúpula logrando hacerle una hendidura, que pronto se convirtió en una línea de rompimiento que se expandía por toda la cúpula, al cabo de unos segundos, la cúpula se rompió, dando paso así a una vista que alivio a todos los ninjas presentes.

Dentro de la cúpula se encontraba una maltrecha Mei Terumi con parte de la población ninja y civil de Kiri que no se encontraba en los refugios cuando sucedió el gran ataque, al saber que parte de la población se encontraba en los refugios, Tsunade mando ninjas acompañando a una Kunoichi de Kiri que la Mizukage había mandado para ir a revisar los refugios.

La rubia ayuda a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie y la guio hasta una zona apartada para poder darle los tratamientos médicos necesarios y poder hablar en privado, estuvieron hablando durante media hora hasta que tocaron el tema más importante.

-Tsunade: "Mei, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí ? ¿Quién fue la que ataco la aldea?".

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza y le contesto tristemente.

-Mei: "Fue...fue…fue mi hermano menor, yo creía que él estaba muerto pero no, lo que me extraño es que no estaba solo, hablaba de un tal Tenshii y al parecer tenían un objetivo".

Seguían hablando hasta que un Anbu apareció alterado frente a las 2 mujeres.

-Anbu: "Mizukage-sama Hokage-sama, los recipientes de los bijuus han sido robados".

Ahora lo sabían, era por eso el ataque, venían por los recipientes de los bijuus, para qué, era algo que se preguntaban.

Tsunade estuvo casi un mes en la antigua Kiri, había hablado con Mei para ver cuando iniciaban la reconstrucción de Kiri, pero la pelirroja le dijo que ella se iría a vivir a Konoha, Tsunade le pregunto el por qué y la pelirroja solo le contesto que para tener descanso del estresado trabajo de ser Kage, aunque muy dentro de ella, era para poder estar cerca del rubio que ama con locura.

 **End flashback**

Tsunade: "Es en estos momentos cuanto más me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir de viaje Naruto".

-¿?: "¡oba-chan!".

Un gran grito se dejó escuchar en todo el edificio de la Hokage, la rubia al escucharlo solo dejo escapar un bufido.

-¿?: "¡oba-chan, oba-chan, oba-chan!".

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una rubia de gran cuerpo, llevando tomado de la mano a un rubio pequeño que no paraba de decir oba-chan con gran felicidad.

-¿?: "Minato, te he dicho que no llames así a Hokage-sama".

-Minato: "¿Por qué no oka-chan?".

-¿?: "Por qué no, ella es la Hokage, debes respetarla es la ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea".

-Minato: "Ehhh, pero eso no importa, ella es mi abuelita, además no es la ninja más fuerte de la aldea mamá".

Tsunade que tenía un tic en su cara y una enorme vena en la frente se calmó y le hablo a su nieto adoptivo.

-Tsunade: "Mina-chan, si yo no soy la ninja más fuerte de esta aldea ¿Quién es?".

-Minato: "Pues fácil, el ninja más fuerte de esta aldea es mi oto-sama".

Tsunade le escucho y puso en su antes rostro enojado, una enorme sonrisa.

-Tsunade: "Valla, así que tu papá es el más fuerte".

-Minato: "Pues claro".

-Tsunade: "¿Y por qué es el más fuerte?".

-Minato: "Pues porque es mi papá".

Tsunade y la otra rubia no pudieron aguantar la risa, la respuesta fue simple, -porque es mi papá-.

-Tsunade: "Samui-san, que clase de historias le cuentas a Mina-chan".

-Samui: "Nada en especial Tsunade-sama, pero al parecer le tiene mucho respeto a Naru-kun".

Mientras ellas hablaban Minato buscaba algo, cosa que noto Tsunade.

-Tsunade: "¿Buscas algo?".

-Minato: "¿Tú lo tienes abuelita? Dámelo".

Tsunade de entre sus piernas saco el sombrero del Hokage.

-Tsunade: "Sabes que esto solo el Hokage lo puede usar, verdad".

-Minato: "No importa, yo seré Hokage, así que algún día será mío".

 **Cuarto Año y 1 mes, Templo del trueno.**

En el templo del trueno un rubio de pelo largo hasta la cintura, atado solamente con una liga, se encontraba realizando una técnica muy conocida para él y que siempre quiso hacer.

-Naruto: ¡Chidori!

Corrió hacia una roca y estampo su mano contra ella, una gran humareda se levantó y obstruyo la vista de la pelirroja que viajaba desde hace casi 3 años con el rubio, cuando el humo se disipo, la roca había desaparecido por completo y el rubio respiraba agitado.

-Hitomi **: "Naruto-kun, basta ya, has estado desde ayer con esa técnica, descasa un rato, ven a comer".**

-Naruto: "Hitomi-chan comeré dentro de un rato".

-Hitomi: **"Hice Ramen".  
**  
No necesito decir más, el rubio ya no se encontraba donde ella estaba viendo, ahora se encontraba con el plato de Ramen en las manos y comía como si no hubiera mañana.

La Bijuu le veía asustada, por una parte por como comía, la otra era por la velocidad que tenía Naruto, no solo había estado entrenando para manejar los 5 elementos, también entrenaba en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Kenjutsu. Cada arte ninja que él veía la trataba de aprender y a su debido tiempo lo lograba, para ella, Naruto era como una esponja, absorbía toda cosa que se le enseñaba.

-Hitomi: **"Este es el último año, ¿no es así ?".**

-Naruto: "Bru bru bur bruu bur".

A Hitomi le salió una enorme vena en la frente y le propino un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-Hitomi: **"Te he dicho que cuando comas no hables".**

-Naruto: "Hay duele, Hitomi-chan, no sea tan ruda, pareces mi mujer".

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que él dijo, él y la Bijuu se sonrojaron y volvieron sus rostros para otro lado, ya que ambos recordaban lo que paso hace casi un año.

 **Flashback:**

Naruto y Hitomi acampaban en medio de un bosque del país de la roca, se dirigían al templo de la tierra para poder entrenar en el elemento tierra, de repente una gran tormenta se destapo por ende tuvieron que ingresar a sus tiendas, para mala suerte de Naruto, su tienda salió volando.

-Hitomi: **"Te dije que clavaras tu tienda".**

-Naruto: "Hehe".

-Hitomi: **"Ya que, ven a mi tienda, hay suficiente espacio".**

-Naruto: "Gracias".

Ambos ingresaron a la única tienda restante y se acomodaron para poder dormir ya que al parecer la tormenta no pararía, cada uno se acomodó en su respectivo lado solo que ninguno de los 2 podía dormir, un gran trueno retumbo toda la zona, Hitomi ni se alteró, pero de repente se sonrojo ya que tenía entre su pecho a Naruto que temblaba un poco y no soltaba el agarre que le tenía en la cintura a la pelirroja.

-Hitomi: **"Na…Naruto ¿Qué pasa?"**

-Naruto: "Yo, cuando llueve recuerdo cuando era niño y estaba solo en casa, siempre le he tenido miedo, Hehe, yo un Sannin le tengo miedo a los truenos, debes pensar que soy un idiota Hitomi-chan".

Se hizo un silencio incómodo para Naruto, pero abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir como unos brazos le aprisionaban y le hacía acercarse más al cuerpo de la mujer.

-Hitomi: **"Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para ti".**

-Naruto: "Hitomi-chan, gracias".

El rubio levanto el rostro al darle las gracias, pero para su mala suerte (en ese momento sería mejor decir buena suerte XD) Hitomi tenía su rostro demasiado cerca de Naruto, dando así como resultado a que Naruto le diera un beso, beso que no duro mucho ya que ambos se separaron rápidamente con la cara totalmente roja.

-Naruto: "Yo, Hitomi-chan, yo, perdón, no fue mi culpa".

-Hitomi: **"Esta bien, no…no te preocupes".**

El rubio le dio la espalda nuevamente y esta vez sí pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto abría los ojos perezosamente, veía la parte superior de la tela de la tienda, decidió levantarse, pero cuando lo intentaba no lo lograba, miro detenidamente el por qué no se podía levantar y se sonrojo a más no poder, la Bijuu dormía plácidamente en su pecho, una sonrisa suave adornaba el rostro de la mujer y se abrazaba fuertemente a la camisa del rubio, para salir de ahí y no tener problemas tuvo que quitarse lentamente su camisa y dejarla en las manos de la pelirroja que ni dormida se separaba de la camisa.

 **End Flashback.**

Antes de que alguno de los 2 retomara la palabra, Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente asustando de paso a la pelirroja, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Hitomi: **"¿Que pasa Naruto?".**

El rubio no le daba respuesta seguía con los ojos cerrados concentrado hasta que los abrió de golpe y solo dijo -Se activó un sello-, antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga blanca.

Hitomi: **"Se activó un sello, alguno de los amigos debió a ver sido, como siempre siendo el protector"** \- se levantó y empezó a recoger el desorden que había en el templo, ya que en cuanto regresara Naruto partirían de ahí - **"Por eso es que eres la persona que amo, mi Naruto-kun".  
**  
Así es Hitomi no Yoko, la Bijuu más poderosa después del Juubi se había enamorado locamente de su rubio acompañante. Aunque en un principio no lo quería aceptar y trataba de usar todos los métodos para dispersar sus sentimientos no lo logro y termino aceptando lo que sentía por Naruto.

 **Cuarto Año y 1 mes, 1 hora antes.**

Un equipo compuesto por el Gennin Sasuke Uchiha, los Chunnins: Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru Sarutobi y los Jounins: Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, la Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi y la Anbu Yugao Uzuki, habían sido enviados a esta misión para investigar la posible aparición de estos extraños ninjas que habían atacado Kirigakure hace 1 año, mientras paraban en un claro, para su mala suerte los buscados se volvieron ellos y en menos de 3 segundos la zona de descanso se había convertido en una zona de batalla, ambos encapuchados atacaron al grupo.

En un principio el grupo se mostraba confiado por la superioridad numérica, pero en menos de lo que pensaban ellos estaban siendo acorralados, la batalla se estaba alargando y estaba pronto a llegar a la hora de batallar, cosa realmente mala, ya que el grupo de Konoha se encontraba bastante en mal estado y también agotado, en última instancia, Konohamaru recordó lo que su jefe le había dado antes de irse, así que llevo su mano a su bolsa de provisiones y saco un Kunai de 3 puntas lo miro y recordó las palabras de Naruto.

 **Flashback:**

-Naruto: "Konohamaru, si estas en problemas, usa este Kunai y yo estaré ahí ".

 **End Flashback.**

Así como Naruto se lo dijo se puso a pelear con el Kunai que le había regalado pero ni así la batalla pudo cambiar, vio que se dirigían a la espalda de Yugao, así que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo lanzo hacia el enemigo que atacaba a Yugao.

El enmascarado lo vio venir, así que solo hizo un poco más lenta su carrera, error grave, ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba empotrado en un Árbol, alzo la vista buscando la razón y sobre una rama, con la que hasta hace unos segundos estaba pensando atacar, en los brazos de un extraño rubio.

Los de Konoha no lo creían, algo extraño paso, Konohamaru lanzo el Kunai para poder proteger a Yugao en un vano intento, el Kunai paso cerca del cuerpo del enmascarado y en menos de un parpadeo, el enmascarado estaba incrustado en la pared y la Anbu peli morada ya no estaba ahí .

-¿?: "Quien eres tu niño rubio".

Todos enfocaron sus miradas en la misma dirección en la que el enmascarado hablaba y ahí le vieron.

-Naruto: "Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Sannin de Konoha".

Al terminar de hablar giro completamente su cuerpo y todos le vieron, ese no era el mismo Naruto que ellos conocían, había cambiado, su altura era semejante a lo que alguna vez alcanzo Jiraiya, su pelo era de la misma forma que la del viejo Sannin, solo que la diferencia que en la parte superior de su cabeza conservaba la misma forma que tenía su difunto padre, su ropa había cambiado, su atuendo ahora era lo que un Jounin usaba, solo que él le añadía una gran capa blanca con flamas rojas con la palabra Namikaze en toda la espalda, para Kakashi eso fue ver a su sensei nuevamente, para las mujeres fue sonrojarse ya que se veía muy bien, los demás no le tomaron mucha importancia.

En menos de un parpadeo, Naruto estaba dejando suavemente a Yugao al lado de Kakashi, ahí lo pudieron comprobar, su sola presencia en cuanto dejo a la Kunoichi en el suelo cambio, todo su cuerpo desbordaba poder, algo que ellos nunca habían sentido, era una presencia abrumadora, su antes mirada de felicidad por haberlos encontrado había cambiado a una mirada seria, demasiado para los ahí presentes, incluso los 2 Tenshii tuvieron un leve escalofrió cuando esa mirada se centró en ellos.

-Naruto: "Teme, o es que eres más débil, o ellos son bastante fuertes".

-Sasuke: "Hmp".

-Naruto: "Tomare eso como que son bastante fuertes".

-¿?: "Namikaze Naruto, portador del Kyubi no Yoko".

-Naruto: "Valla soy bastante famoso, me gustará saber a quienes matare".

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Akemi Uchiha".

Cuando dijo su nombre todos se asombraron, en especial Sasuke.

-Naruto: "Valla creía que el Teme era el último Uchiha, pero al parecer no, ¿Quién es tu amigo?".

-¿?: "Yasu Okami, un placer Kyubi".

Ambos Tenshii desaparecieron del lugar.

-Naruto: "No se muevan de aquí ".

-Sasuke: "Espera déjame…" - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio había desaparecido de su vista, ahora solo el sonido de golpes se escuchaba en la zona, de vez en cuando pequeños cráteres aparecían en la zona.

La batalla continuó así , hasta que en cierto momento 2 manchas blancas fueron empotradas en el suelo, aun con sus Sharingans activados, ni Sasuke y Kakashi eran capaces de seguir la batalla, movieron su vista al escuchar el gran impacto y la impresión los invadió. Hasta hace una medio hora, los enemigos que casi los matan estaban siendo vencidos por un solo hombre.

Levantaron la vista al cielo solo para ver como un gran Dragon de agua se dirigía hacia el suelo.

-Naruto: Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (Jutsu Dragon de Agua).

Tan potente fue el ataque que los ninjas de Konoha tuvieron que saltar lo más alto posible, no lo podían creer, ese era el Naruto de hace 4 años, podía usar agua, los más experimentados sacaron las cuentas y se dieron cuenta que el rubio usaba 3 elementos, pero se paralizaron al escuchar la voz del ninja.

-Naruto: Raiton: Gai (Elemento Rayo: Fuerza Negativa)

De su boca el rubio libero una gran descarga que al impactar con el agua creo una inmensa explosión dejando a todos con visibilidad 0.

-Yasu: "Valla técnicas, su poder era increíble, aprovechar que el agua se fue en todas direcciones para obligarnos a salir del lugar en donde estábamos usando el ataque eléctrico, muy listo, ¿Pero dónde estás?".

-Naruto: "Estoy aquí . Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicido Decapitador)"

El rubio jalo de los pies a Yasu e incrusto en la tierra.

-Naruto: "Tsk, estúpidos Bunshin".

Con una fuerte patada en la cabeza, Yasu desapareció en una explosión de humo.

-Yasu: "Valla, valla parece que el Kyubi es bastante bueno, Akemi por favor".

La nombrada apareció tras Yasu y abrió su ojo derecho dando paso así a las inextinguibles llamas del Amaterasu que se dirigían hacia el rubio.

-Naruto: "Tengo una idea".

Empezó a mandar chacra a su mano y formo el Rasengan, todos le veían extrañado pero cambio cuando el Rasengan empezaba a tomar la forma de Shuriken, una enorme Shuriken Blanca que fue lanzada hacia las llamas.

-Sasuke: "Idiota que haces".

-Naruto: "Mira y aprende Teme".

El Rasenshuriken impacto directamente en las llamas negras, pero en lugar de ser comido por las llamas, el Shuriken absorbió parte de las llamas y debido al elemento aire su poder se incrementó, dando paso a una enorme explosión que empezaba a consumir todo a su paso.

-Kakashi: "Demonios, viene para acá muévanse todos".

Pero cuando lo iban a hacer estaban a casi 1 kilómetro de la zona que era consumida por la llamas.

-Naruto: "Fuaaa, por poco y me quemo, lastima por esos 2 pero ahora ya están muertos".

Todos por igual vieron en la dirección de la voz, solo para encontrarse con un rubio sentado en forma de loto viendo el lugar donde tan solo hace unos segundos él se encontraba peleando.

-Sasuke: "Naruto, tu" – no pudo decir más porque o interrumpieron

-Konohamaru: "Jefe eres increíble".

* * *

 **Bueno hoy traigo el capítulo de este ¿mes? o ¿quincena?, bueno no importa lo que importa es que les traje el capítulo fue demorado es cierto pero tuve mis complicaciones y no pude publicarlo antes, a todos les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso del capítulo.**

Bueno a contestar los reviews que me dejaron:

 **Himenoerika13:** Bueno me disculpo por darte un poco de tristeza con la destrucción de la aldea de la niebla pero así la tenía el escritor original así que no puedo hacer nada, aunque gracias por dejar un review a pesar que te dio un poco de tristeza y que no te gusto. Nuevamente me disculpo, espero que este capítulo te agrade.

 **Loquin:** bueno gracias por dejar un review y espero que te agrade el capítulo de hoy.

 **Bueno sin más que decir fuera de que si les gusto el capítulo dejen reviews después de todo yo me tomo el tiempo de leerlos todos.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo no doy fecha por que puede que les falle así que lo dejaremos al azar**

 **Pd: Me disculpan si encuentran algún error ortográfico después de todo no soy perfecto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Cap 12:** El regreso de Naruto a Konohagakure no Sato

-¿?: "Y bien".

-¿?: "Apareció el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, como dijiste su poder es enorme, apenas si pudimos escapar".

-¿?: "Bien hecho, con esta información podremos tener una idea de a quién nos enfrentamos, Yasu, Akemi, pueden retirarse".

En la oscuridad de una cueva, los 2 Tenshii que pelearon con Naruto hablaban con una tercera persona.

-Yasu: "Como órdenes".

Ambos Nukenin asistieron y se esfumaron en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-¿?: "Namikaze Naruto-kun, eres de admirar".

La figura emergió mostrando el cuerpo de una mujer de piel blanca a tal grado que igualaría a la nieve, ojos negros y cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura, su cuerpo, aunque está cubierto por la capa de la organización criminal, se ve que podría rivalizar fácilmente con el de la Godaime Hokage. Hiyori, la líder de su organización encontró algo interesante.

-Konohamaru: "Jefe, eres increíble".

-Naruto: "Ah Konohamaru, no es para tanto. ¿Por cierto, tú lanzaste el Kunai?"

-Konohamaru: "Si jefe, Yugao-sempai estaba en peligro, como no sabía que hacia el Kunai solo lo lance para que el enemigo se distrajera, pero nunca creí que tu aparecerías".

-Kakashi: "Naruto, veo que has dominado la técnica de tu padre".

-Naruto: "Oh Kakashi-sensei. ¿Estás bien?".

-Kakashi: "Si Naruto, por suerte apareciste tú en último momento, si no, no hubiéramos salido libres".

-Naruto: "¡Ehhh!, no era para tanto sensei, sentí que uno de mis Kunai fue lanzado y por eso aparecí aquí . Aunque al principio estaba confundido, pero al ver que atacaban a Yugao-san reaccione y contraataque, por cierto Teme, ¿No eras tú el ultimo Uchiha?"

-Sasuke: "Hmp, se supone que yo soy el último Uchiha".

-Naruto: "Pues díselo a esa chica con la que pelee, era una Uchiha, que no viste".

-Sasuke: "¿Qué crees que estoy ciego?".

-Naruto: "¡No sé tú, seguro por estar usando esos ojos si estas ciego!".

Mientras una de las ya acostumbradas discusiones iniciaban entre Naruto y Sasuke, Konohamaru y Kakashi les veían con una gota en su cabeza, las mujeres aun no quitaban los ojos de Naruto, Anko tenía una ligera saliva que se desprendía de su boca, Kurenai estaba sonrojada viéndole gritarle a Sasuke, Sakura tenía los ojos desorbitados por ver al nuevo Naruto y Yugao, que aún estaba un poco impresionada por la velocidad que mostro el rubio, se abrazaba a si misma recordando el momento en el la tomo en brazos.

-Naruto: "¡Por eso te digo que el Ramen es muy nutritivo! Oh por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?"

Los 3 hombres cayeron de espalda al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto, más aun Konohamaru y Kakashi por la pelea que tenían los 2 hombres.

-Kakashi: "Estamos en los bordes de Cha no Kuni (País del Té)".

-Naruto: "Valla que lejos estoy".

-Konohamaru: "¿Dónde estabas antes Jefe?".

-Naruto: "Oh ya veo porque me sentí tan raro, aun no estoy acostumbrado a viajar largas distancias, a si estaba en Kaminari no Kuni (País del Rayo)".

-Kakashi: "Whao Naruto, ni siquiera mi sensei podía viajar tanto, le costaba mucho chakra utilizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para distancias tan largas".

-Naruto: "En eso supero a mi papá, sensei, yo tengo aún más chakra que él sensei, y tú lo sabes".

-Konohamaru: "Jefe eres increíble".

-Naruto: "Hehe, bueno, como ya se acabó debo irme".

-Sakura: "Espera Naruto-kun, ¿no te quedaras con nosotros?".

-Naruto: "A Sakura, no aún estoy de viaje".

-Sakura: "Naruto-kun quédate por" – No pudo continuar hablando ya que Naruto la interrumpió

-Naruto: "Bueno sensei, nos veremos en un tiempo, todos cuídense".

Sakura corrió para tratar de abrazar a Naruto, pero el rubio desapareció igual a como llego en una ráfaga blanca.

-Kakashi: "Valla, al parecer Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte".

-Sasuke: "Ni que lo digas Kakashi, ese Dobe ahora si que es fuerte".

Kurenai que ya se había repuesto de ver a Naruto le hablo a Kakashi.

-Kurenai: "Kakashi, si Tsunade-sama se entera que Naruto-kun estuvo aquí y no quiso regresar aún se enojara mucho".

Kakashi: "Lo sé Kurenai, pero que podemos hacer, no nos podemos llevar a Naruto por la fuerza de regreso a Konoha, tú misma lo viste, su poder y velocidad son monstruosas, por el momento regresemos a la aldea debemos informar a Tsunade-sama lo que paso aquí".

Tras ese avistamiento se le perdió nuevamente el rastro de Naruto, por más que la aldea de Konoha enviara rastreadores no lograban dar con el Sannin.

 **12 de julio, 5 años desde la salida de Naruto.**

Konohagakure no Sato pasa por uno de sus mejores momentos, bueno, al menos la población civil, ya que la población shinobi está desde alerta desde hace más de 2 años por la organización criminal Tenshii, antiguos ciudadanos y ninjas de Kirigakure no Sato se asentaron en Konoha después de que su aldea fuese destruida por dicha organización, con el interés de robarse los recipientes de los bijuus.

Se recibieron noticias de Iwagakure, habían sido robadas los contenedores del Gobi no Irukauma (Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas) y del Yonbi no Saru (Mono de Cuatro Colas), pero al parecer no estaba interesados en destruir la aldea, los ladrones fueron identificados por los nombres de Tenshii Kurai y Tenshii Oni, rápidamente se les dio caza, pero los 18 grupos de cazadores que fueron enviados fueron encontrados días después sin vida y totalmente mutilados.

La fama de Naruto empezó a llegar a oídos de los 5 Kages así como también a los oídos de Daimiyo que pedía a Naruto para que se hiciera cargo de misiones, Tsunade debía rechazar todas esas solicitudes ya que Naruto no se encontraba en Konoha.

-¿?: "Tsunade-sama".

-Tsunade: "Adelante".

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la pelinegra asistente de la Hokage.

-Shizune: "El consejo se ha reunido y piden su presencia inmediatamente en el salón".

-Tsunade: "Ahora mismo voy".

La Hokage tras caminar unos minutos llego a una puerta, ingreso al recinto donde se propician las reuniones del Consejo de Konoha.

Al llegar tomo asiento junto a Yutaka Konan y Terumi Mei, nueva consejera, ya que Kakashi decidió dejar el puesto y entregárselo a ella.

-Tsunade: "Y bien, ¿Para qué se me ha mandado a llamar?".

-Hiashi: "Tsunade-sama, queremos hablar sobre Naruto-san y su matrimonio con la Kunoichi de Kumo".

-Tsunade: "Que con eso, Naruto se los dejo bien claro hace 5 años con aquella amenaza, ¿o es que acaso no entendieron?".

-Shikaku: "No es eso Tsunade-sama, lo que pasa es que el consejo ha tenido una idea para el futuro del Clan Namikaze".

-Tsunade: "¿Y qué sería?".

-Inoichi: "Todos hemos estado hablando y viendo los registros del primer año de academia del joven Minato".

-Tsunade: "¿Y que con eso?".

-Tsume: "Minato tiene un talento nato en el Ninjutsu así como su Taijutsu es el de un Gennin con experiencia, si los Namikazes tienen ese talento, entre más rápido el Clan renazca sería mejor para la aldea".

-Tsunade: (Definitivamente esa parte la heredo de Samui, porque no creo que haya heredado esa habilidad de Naruto) pensó - "¿Pero cuál es su idea?".

-Sasuke: "Sé que no debo opinar mucho ya que soy parte de un clan casi extinto, pero el talento que tiene el hijo del Dobe es increíble para alguien de su edad".

-Hiashi: "Por eso mismo Sasuke-san, es que el consejo ha decidido aprobar el derecho de restauración del Clan Namikaze y en dado caso también el Clan Uzumaki".

-Tsunade: "¿Estás diciendo que se apruebe que Naruto tenga más de una esposa?".

-Choza: "En efecto Tsunade-sama, la idea también se le dio a Sasuke-san, pero él, la rechazo totalmente".

-Sasuke: "Eso es porque en mi Clan siempre ha estado y estará prohibida la poligamia".

-Shikaku: "A eso mismo vamos, según los registros que tenemos de Kushina, el Clan Uzumaki era un Clan en el cual la poligamia era aceptable, siempre y cuando fuera porque algún miembro del Clan fuera mandado a establecerse en otra aldea".

-Tsunade: "Pero a Kushina no se le impuso eso, ni siquiera a mi abuela".

-Inoichi: "Lo sabemos, ni a Mito-sama ni a Kushina-san se les impuso esa regla, pero según la propia Mito-sama, esa regla era válida solo para los hombres del Clan".

-Tsunade: "Samui es la esposa de Naruto, ella debe ser puesta al tanto de esto".

-Choza: "Samui-san lo sabe desde hace 3 días, no se ha negado ya que en Kumo la poligamia es aceptable".

-Tsunade: "Naruto no estará muy feliz de esto, ya se los dijo, no decidan las cosas de su vida y peor aún a sus espaldas".

-Hiashi: "Estamos de acuerdo con eso, así que por eso es que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, si Naruto-san acepta, el decidirá quién o quienes seria sus esposas".

-Shikaku: "Ahora que hablamos de Naruto-san, Tsunade-sama, ¿no es tiempo de que el este de regreso ya en la aldea?".

Mei que hasta el momento estaba formulando un plan para poder llegar a ser la esposa de Naruto dirigió su vista hacia la Hokage.

-Tsunade: "En efecto, recibí una carta de parte de él, estará arribando a Konoha a más tardar hoy en la noche".

-Hiashi: "¡Y no se nos informó de esto!".

-Tsunade: "No se les informo porque Naruto me lo pidió, no quiere que la aldea se entere de que el regresara en cualquier momento".

 **Ichiraku Ramen, 1 de la tarde.**

-¿?: "¡Viejo otro!".

-Teuchi: "¡Ahora mismo!".

-¿?: "¡Viejo otro más!"

-Teuchi: "¡Como ordenes!".

2 rubios uno más grande que el otro comían Ramen sin parar, tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro.

-¿?: "¡Fuah! El Ramen es lo mejor".

-¿?: "Opino lo mismo señor".

Ayame y Teuchi no podían parar de reír en la cocina, padre e hijo, juntos y aun no se reconocían.

-Minato: "Señor, ¿es usted un ninja?".

-Naruto: "Claro que si , soy un ninja".

-Minato: "¿Me enseñarías técnicas súper secretas y súper mortales?".

-Naruto: "No lo sé niño, mis técnicas son muy poderosas, solo un Sannin como yo la puede hacer".

-Minato: "Genial eres un Sannin, ¡Viejo uno más!".

-Naruto: "¡Viejo uno con todo! Si pequeño, soy un Sannin como la abuela".

-Minato: "Mi abuelita también es un Sannin".

-Minato/Naruto: "¿Tsunade oba-chan?".

Ambos rubios se vieron y se pusieron a reír.

-Naruto: "Bueno niño, yo debo irme, déjame pagar esta".

-Minato: "Gracias señor".

Naruto pago y tomo la Katana que cargaba en su cintura desde hace 1 año.

-Ayame: "Adios Minato-chan".

-Teuchi: "Adios Naruto".

Ambos rubios que iban por caminos separados levantaron su pulgar en señal de despedida, dieron 5 pasos y se detuvieron en seco, giraron su cabeza y corrieron para estar cerca, se examinaron bien durante unos minutos y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto: "Tú eres mi hijo".

-Minato: "Tú eres mi oto-san".

Los 2 asintieron respondiendo sus preguntas y sin pensarlo 2 veces Minato se lanzó sobre su papa.

-Minato: "Oto-san, oto-san por fin regresaste".

Naruto que abrazaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas lo levanto, y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

-Naruto: "Vamos Minato-chan, es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido".

-Minato: "¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Desaparecieron en una ráfaga blanca para así poder recuperar su tiempo perdido.

Así el consejo siguió hablando hasta que un movimiento terrestre se hizo sentir en toda la aldea.

-Tsunade: "¿Estás de acuerdo Samui?".

-Samui: "Completamente Tsunade-sama, he estado estudiando la biblioteca de la casa y la familia de Naruto-kun tiene técnicas que solo se activan por sangre, técnicas realmente poderosas, además como dije la poligamia es bien vista en mi aldea natal así que" - Antes de poder seguir hablando un fuerte temblor se hizo presente fuera del edificio del Hokage, todo el consejo corrió hacia el techo del gran edificio y lo que vieron los dejo en blanco.

Un gran zorro blanco, incluso más grande que el edificio donde se encontraban ellos se erguía firmemente frente al edificio.

-Tsunade: "Prepárense todos, ¡ahora!".

Todos los ninjas y el consejo que estaba sobre el techo tomaron posiciÃ³n de pelea.

-Minato: "¡Mamá!".

Samui vio a la cabeza del gran zorro y pudo distinguir la pequeña melena de su hijo.

-Samui: "¡Minato! Que haces, bájate puedes lastimarte".

-¿?: "Crees que dejaría que mi hijo se lastimara, Samui-chan" - Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar una silueta bajo a toda velocidad, antes de tocar el piso del techo, una fuerte ráfaga de aire se desprendió mientras lentamente la silueta tocaba el firme piso.

¿?: Whao, tantos años fuera de Konoha, al parecer la aldea ha cambiado.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el dueño de la voz, 1.91 de altura, cabello amarillo hasta la parte baja de la cintura atado con una liga, ropa de Jounin de Elite, capa blanca con la palabra Namikaze, 6 marcas en sus mejillas dándole la apariencia de un zorro y ojos azules como el cielo.

-Naruto: "Ya estoy de vuelta en mi hogar".

Naruto Namikaze regreso a Konoha tras 5 años de ausencia.

* * *

 **Realmente lo siento por la espera pero hubo algunas complicaciones y me demore más de la cuenta, sinceramente para que voy a poner escusas si en parte es mi culpa así que espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy ya tengo listo el otro capítulo así que lo más seguro es que lo suba hoy mismo.**

 **Sin más que decir vamos con los reviews:**

 **Kenshin-uzumaki:** solamente pudo decir gracias por dejar un review y sobre lo demás ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

 **Loquin:** de que han dados frutos eso no lo dudes, después de todo no ha mostrado mucho de su poder aunque ya me imagino que lo tenías bien presente, cierto?

 **Bueno eso sería todo y esperen el otro capítulo que ha mas a tardar para la noche (bueno en mi país es temprano no sé el de ustedes) ya lo tendré publicado.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pd: Me disculpan si encuentran algún error ortográfico.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hola" = Personajes hablando

(¿Como lo hizo?) = Personajes Pensando

 **Mocoso ten respeto** = Bijuus Hablando

 **(Mocoso irrespetuoso)** = Bijuus Pensando

Chidori/Rasengan = Técnicas

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** : El regreso del Sannin.

 **Anteriormente:**

-Naruto: "Ya estoy de vuelta en mi hogar".  
 **  
Ahora:**

Naruto Namikaze se erguía firme sobre el techo del edificio de la Hokage Tsunade, su característica sonrisa que al mirarla brindaba paz y protección ahora se había ensanchado más debido a que el rubio había crecido finalmente y llegado a su etapa adulta, su largo cabello amarillo se ondeaba al ritmo del viento mismo, sus ojos azules demostraban madures y calma, pero aun tras tantos años no perdían esa inocencia que le caracterizaba, su ropa de Jounin y la capa blanca hacia recordar al ya occiso Yondaime Hokage, bajo el con la misma sonrisa y un alborotado cabello, Minato sonreía al público frente a él, ya que por fin tras 5 años de espera su oto-sama ya estaba junto a él.

-Naruto: "Etto, o mi invocación los asusto, o es que algo genial pasa tras de mi" .

Tras dichas palabras los 2 rubios giraron su cuello para ver el horizonte.

-Minato: "¿oto-sama, ves algo?".

-Naruto: Yo no veo nada, Minato. - Ambos se rascaron la cabeza, acto por el cual a muchos les pareció divertido, pero antes de que alguna persona pudiera exclamar una palabra, unos brazos se abrazaron firmemente a la cintura del rubio mayor, tirándolo hacia un lado del piso.

-Samui: "¡Naru-kun, que dicha que regresaste!".

Sin tomarle la mayor importancia de que todo el consejo se encontraba frente a ellos, Samui tomo al rubio del cuello y lo beso, un beso que instantáneamente fue correspondido por Naruto.

-Naruto: "Samui-chan también me alegra verte".

-Samui: "Tardaste mucho en volver Naru-kun".

-Naruto: "A si, Hehe, mi entrenamiento se hizo más largo de lo planeado, Hehe, perdón".

-Samui: "¿Cómo te encontraste con Minato-chan?".

-Naruto: "¿A Minato?"

-Samui: "Si".

-Naruto: "Lo encontré en el puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku, al inicio no lo reconocía pero después de escuchar que se llama como mi padre, me di cuenta".

Todas las personas presentes se cayeron de espaldas por lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Naruto.

-Minato: "Yo tampoco reconocía a oto-sama, pero después escuche a Aya-chan y al Teuchi-Oji chan decirle Naruto, entonces recordé que oka-chan me dijo que el nombre de oto-sama es Naruto".

Nuevamente las personas presentes cayeron de espaldas, Minato podría ser muy inteligente en algunas ocasiones, heredado de la madre, pero a veces podría ser muy tonto, cualidad heredada por el padre.

-Tsunade: "Como sea, me alegra verte Naruto, mirándote sé que no perdiste el tiempo mientras estabas fuera".

-Naruto: "Claro que no Bachan".

A Tsunade le apareció una vena en la frente, su ceja izquierda adquirió un tic, definitivamente ni el padre ni el hijo la respetaban.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro para tranquilizarse durante unos segundos.

-Tsunade: "Bien Naruto, quiero comprobar que lo que dices es" – no pudo seguir diciendo nada ya que se dio cuenta que Naruto o le prestaba atención.

-Naruto: "¿Y cuál es tu favorito?".

-Minato: "El que más me gusta es el de cerdo. ¿Y a ti oto-sama?".

-Naruto: "Hmm, mi favorito es el Miso Ramen, pero he de admitir que el de cerdo es delicioso también".

La antes vena de Tsunade se remarcó mucho más, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo, cargo chakra en su puño y salto hacia Naruto dispuesta a golpearlo por no prestarle atención.

-Tsunade: "Respétame de una buena vez Naruto".

-Minato: "Cuidado oto-sama".

-Naruto: "¿Ah?".

Una nube pequeña nube de humo se levantó en el lugar donde antes Naruto se encontraba hablando con Minato. Este último miraba asustado ya que los golpes de su abuelita eran muy fuertes.

Lentamente la nube se disipaba mostrando a Tsunade con el brazo extendido, su cara mostraba terror total, la razón, Naruto sostenía su puño aun cargado de chakra con su propia palma, pero esta no tenía rastro de chakra alguno, el consejo entero estaba atónito, Tsunade ataca, Naruto no presta atención, el ataque da en el blanco, Naruto sonríe tranquilamente mientras sostiene el puño de Tsunade, todo eso en menos de 1 minuto.

Sin duda alguna, Naruto se había vuelto muy fuerte. ¿Pero qué tan fuerte?

-Naruto: "Bachan me interrumpiste, estaba hablando con Minato sobre nuestro Ramen favorito".

-Tsunade: "¿Cómo es posible?".

-Naruto: "¿Qué?".

-Tsunade: "Mi golpe. ¿Deberías de estar inconsciente? Ni Jiraiya podría con un golpe como esos".

-Naruto: "No es para tanto Bachan. El golpe no era fuerte, debería de ver los golpes de Hitomi-chan".

Mei Terumi que se encontraba fascinada por el nuevo look de Naruto arqueo una ceja al escuchar ese - Hitomi-chan - de parte de Naruto, celosamente miro a Naruto y le pregunto.

-Mei: "¿Hitomi-chan?".

Naruto que aún no había prestado atención a la gente presente tuvo un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz, miro con mucho miedo la dirección de la voz y ahí se la encontró.

Delgada, cabello rojo hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color roja, los mismos dos mechones, esos ojos color verde claro que le miraban con felicidad y hostilidad, ahora viste un vestido de manga larga de color rojo, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas.

Sin duda alguna, una mujer hermosa pero peligrosa.

-Naruto: "¿Mei? ¿Qué haces aquí en Konoha?".

Trato de desviar el tema, pero obtuvo como respuesta que la pelirroja bajara la mirada y apretara los puños fuertemente. Ya lo sabía, pero aun así quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos. Su mirada cambio, Tsunade lo noto, ahora expresaba tristeza pero ternura a la vez.

Camino rápidamente hasta posicionarse frente a la antigua Mizukage, puso sus dedos en su barbilla y aplicando un poco de fuerza le obligo a subir la mirada.

-Naruto: "Los rumores eran ciertos entonces. Kirigakure fue destruida, lo lamento Mei, me entere por unos aldeanos que encontré mientras vagaba perdido por el bosque, me contaron lo de la destrucción de Kiri. Temiendo lo peor viaje hasta allá gracias a un sello que había dejado antes ahí , pero al llegar solo vi destrucción, lo siento, realmente lo siento. Mei-chan.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de la impresión, nadie en su vida había puesto el sufijo –chan - en su nombre, pero ahora Naruto lo hacía, pero lo hacía de una manera que la volvía loca interiormente. Lo haría, aunque tuviera que llorarle y rogarle a Samui por compartir a Naruto ella lo haría. Por el momento solo podría conformarse con que le llamara así , pero si lo lograba tal vez y algún día despertará frente a ese hombre que ya le había robado el corazón antes.

-Naruto: "¿Y bien Bachan, no querías algo?".

Ya no se encontraban en el techo del gran edificio, ahora estaban en la oficina de la mujer, bajo un poderoso sello de privacidad.

-Tsunade: "En efecto Naruto".

-Naruto: "Habla".

Tsunade bufo, aunque él podía llegar a ser muy inocente, tantos años había logrado que madurara de forma perfecta.

-Tsunade: "El consejo entero quiere medir tu potencial".

-Naruto: "¿De qué forma?".

-Tsunade: "Una batalla contra algún ninja".

-Naruto: "Dirás quienes Bachan".

Tsunade se estremeció, esos ojos la penetraron totalmente con solo verla una vez.

-Naruto: "¿Cómo lo supe? fácil, no creo que ningún ninja en la aldea este tan loco como para enfrentarse al asesino de Madara, solo un grupo de ninjas tomarían el reto".

"Tal vez Sasuke-Teme aceptaría pelear solo contra mi , pero sé que el Teme les informo lo del encuentro con esos Tenshii que yo mate. Ellos no pudieron ganarles pero yo si pude vencerles, admitámoslo Bachan, incluso el Teme sabe cuándo algo está fuera de su alcance".

Tsunade le miro sorprendida, dedujo todo en menos de un minuto, Uchiha Sasuke en efecto había dicho que antes muerto a enfrentarse a Naruto mano a mano, y mejor propuso un combate contra los 12 de Konoha.

-Tsunade: "Has madurado mucho Naruto, me alegro por eso. En efecto tus suposiciones están totalmente correctas, en 1 semana se dará el encuentro, te enfrentaras a los antiguos 9 novatos y al equipo de Gai en combate. ¿Qué te parece?".

-Naruto: "Disparejo".

-Tsunade: "Estas loco Naruto, no pondremos a 10 personas de tu lado".

-Naruto: "No me refiero a eso Bachan".

-Tsunade: "¿Entonces?".

-Naruto: "Disparejo para ellos".

Tsunade reprimió un grito, había recordado nuevamente como Naruto detuvo su golpe fácilmente, si eso le hizo a la Hokage, que le haría a esos pobres Chunnins.

-Naruto: "Ya lo entendiste".

-Tsunade: "¡Hai! Pero que quieres que haga".

-Naruto: "Pon a mas Jounins en la batalla, será más divertido, ahora si me disculpas Bachan" - Naruto empezó a difuminarse y lentamente empezaba a desaparecer -"Debo visitar a Ero-Sennin".

Desapareció totalmente de la habitación dejando a Tsunade ahí sola que se repetía las palabras de Naruto.

-Tsunade: "Sera más divertido, Naruto ¿Qué tan fuerte te has vuelto?".

Al día siguiente la noticia de que Naruto había regresado a Konoha se esparció rápidamente, un gran dolor de cabeza para Samui ya que desde buena mañana un gran grupo de mujeres estaba frente a la reja de la Mansión Namikaze esperando a que Naruto apareciera por algún lado.

Pero para su suerte Naruto aun permanecía dormido en la cama que compartían por primera vez desde que ella se mudó a Konoha.

-Samui: "He accedido a compartirte Naru-kun, pero yo seré quien decida quién puede estar junto a nosotros y quién no".

Samui pensaba mirando a un Naruto que se encontraba tirado en la cama, durmiendo de la forma más cómoda posible, en su brazo apoyando su cabeza una pequeña cabellera amarilla alborotaba imitaba los movimientos del padre pero sin separarse del brazo de su padre.

-¿?: "¡Naruto-kun!".

-Samui: "Otra vez ella".

-¿?: "¡Naruto-kun amor mío Ábreme!".

-Samui: "¡Taicho!" - Un Anbu apareció rápidamente frente a la rubia - "Saca a todas de aquí , utiliza la fuerza de ser necesario".

-Taicho: "¡Hai!".

El Anbu desapareció, pero en cuestión de segundos este mismo y un grupo de 6 Anbus más estaban en la reja preparados para escoltar al grupo entero fuera del lugar.

-¿?: "¡Quítense!".

El poderoso grito y varios golpes mandaron a volar a los Anbus, Sakura Haruno la que se autoproclama aun la dueña del corazón de Naruto golpeo la reja, asustando de paso a todas las mujeres ya que estas salieron corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

-Samui: "Otra vez esto, ya lo había intentado cuando llegue y después de que Minato-chan naciera intento atacarlo, definitivamente no se rinde".

Samui se disponía a hacer su movimiento pero en ese justo momento unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás aprisionándola de cualquier clase de movimiento, pudo sentir como después un cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y por ultimo como algo se apoyaba en su cabeza, se sonrojo y tomo ambas manos que estaban frente a ella y las tomo fuertemente.

-Samui: "Ya despertaste amor".

-Naruto: "Con tanto escándalo como no iba a hacerlo".

-Samui: "Deja que me encargue de eso".

Se iba a mover pero en un rápido movimiento se encontraba siendo cargada por el Sannin que sonreía mientras le miraba a la cara.

-Naruto: "Claro que no, tú te vienes a tomar un baño conmigo, deja que mi clon se haga cargo".

No pudo reclamar, aunque en realidad no lo quería hacer, se abrazó al cuello de Naruto y lo empezó a besar.

-Naruto: "Samui-chan, si haces eso yo" – no pudo seguir ya que Samui lo interrumpió con un beso

-Samui: "¿Tu qué Naruto?" – le dijo provocadoramente

-Naruto: "No me provoques" contesto para después decir Hiraishin no Jutsu y ambos rubios desaparecieron, mientras un clon de Naruto disfrazado de Anbu incapacitaba a Sakura.

* * *

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí tiene el otro capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado Bye bye.**

 **Pd: si encuentran algún error me avisan para corregirlo por favor.**


End file.
